Yes
by bluegirl-783
Summary: What if Clarisse had said 'yes' to Joseph in the ballroom instead of turning him down? What could have happened then?
1. A Proposal

_A/N: Yes, another story from me very soon! Just another experiment, kind of AU as well…_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

It was a busy time in the Queen's life, not that it wasn't always busy but this time… it was even busier and more complicated…

Her granddaughter had returned from college, celebrated her 21st birthday and was starting to learn more about her duties and responsibilities before ascending the throne at the end of the year- but things got a little more complicated when parliament decided that she needed to be married within 30 days before she was able to become Queen.

The Queen herself had her own duties and responsibilities, as well as her own problems with parliament- particularly with Viscount Mabrey continually pushing his nephew as an alternative heir to the throne, and acting delighted when Clarisse was forced to ask the young Lord to stay at the palace, which had caused even more 'complications'- and Mia had had caused a few problems, albeit innocently enough, herself and there were times when she had wondered whether she would survive until the end of the year….

But all of that was forgotten during a late morning stroll in the garden with Joseph- they had been discussing Mia's latest 'incident' (being caught in a closet with young Lord Devereaux, two days after the announcement of her engagement to Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kennilworth) and while Clarisse had been despairing of Mia's maturity, Joseph was trying to reassure her that it would be fine… when suddenly, as they came to a stop in the pagoda and Joseph cleared his throat…

" _Clarisse, my dear, forget about the wedding for a moment,"_ he began and Clarisse turned to look at him expectantly- he looked a little nervous, she noted to herself, why was he looking nervous?

" _In a month you will no longer be Queen and I will no longer be your Head of Security…"_

Yes, she knew that, she nodded at him encouragingly- what was this leading to? She had no idea what she would do in her retirement (although she suspected that she would be helping Mia in the first few months, not that she minded as she knew that the young woman would need some assistance).

" _I think… I think it's time we bring our friendship out of the shadows."_

 _Friendship_ \- that's what they called their relationship (or what they referred to as their relationship) and while she knew that the inevitability of their relationship moving forward (and she was looking forward to that part, she had been dreaming about it for a very long time) but she hadn't expected him to say what he said… _propose_ … to her in the middle of the garden, in the middle of an extremely tense time in her life…

Joseph was watching her expectantly, clearly wondering whether she would give him a response now or… but Clarisse knew that she couldn't make a decision on the spur of the moment (much as she dearly would have loved to, she loved Joseph and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him), there were other things, other issues that needed to be considered… namely, Mia…

" _Oh… Oh, Joseph,_ " she began, stammering slightly, still taken aback by his proposal and the thoughts that were whirling around in her mind as he reached out and took her fingers in one of hand, one finger gently stroking her hand.

She paused a moment, trying to gather her thoughts into a reasonable, structured sentence, something that she had never had to worry about before.

" _There's a wedding to be planned…. Mia needs to win over the people of Genovia, all in less than thirty days…."_

Joseph had been watching her patiently, tenderly, with a small smile on his face, waiting for her to finish her answer- and Clarisse was painfully aware that she hadn't made a really coherent response- before he spoke again, and this time, his words genuinely surprised her.

" _Perhaps you should consider the duty you have… to yourself,"_ he reminded her quietly and Clarisse was momentarily speechless.

" _Oh!"_ she looked away, flustered and embarrassed and completely unlike her normal cool, calm and collected Queen- the façade had been completely swept away by Joseph's few words, and she glanced around for a moment, to regain her composure (and was relieved to discover that there were no gardeners around the pagoda).

" _Clarisse… please, my darling, please think about it,"_ he added almost beseechingly and she finally gathered the courage to look into his eyes again and she softened as she reached over and gently caressed his cheek with her free hand, a gesture of love and affection that they had long since perfected, a secret signal that belonged only to them.

" _I will… I will,"_ she repeated and it was Joseph's turn to relax.

"Good… good," before he glanced around the garden and then glanced at his watch. "I suppose that we will have to get back now, I believe that you have another princess lesson with the Princess in about ten minutes."

"Yes," Clarisse said with a sigh, glancing around as Joseph stood up and then held out a hand to her. "Yes, that's what is on my schedule next… I hope she's not going to be too silly."

"She won't be, she's learning and trying," he said reassuringly as he squeezed her hand. "It's difficult for both of you but you'll get there…"

"I hope so," she said softly as they began their walk back towards the palace, still side by side but Joseph's arms were behind his back again- it was as if the moment that had just passed between them had never happened.

 _Did it happen?_ She thought to herself- _thinking to yourself, you're being ridiculous_ , Clarisse said sternly. _But did it really happen? It happened so quickly…_

 _Yes it did._

 _Did he really just propose to me?_

 _Well, he wants to bring your friendship out of the shadows, so that means…._

 _Yes. He proposed._

"Clarisse?" she suddenly realised that he was talking to her and she turned to see him looking at her oddly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Joseph," she smiled gently at him. "Just preoccupied with other matters."

"Hopefully not Mia- both of you will be fine."

"No, not Mia."

 _He proposed. He did. He really did._

 _Now, all I need to do is make a decision…._


	2. Reaction

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Clarisse was still struggling to regain her equilibrium when she entered the library, her mind still whirling at what had happening in the garden- _he had proposed… proposed…_ although not necessarily in the manner she had expected from Joseph- it seemed rather… awkward, so formal… but still, it was a proposal from the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him… but would it actually happen? It was up to her….

Clarisse blocked her thoughts from her mind- _very unprofessional, so very unlike the normal, 'regular' (although what defined 'normal?) thoughts she usually had-_ and glanced around the library, seeing Charlotte, Olivia and Priscilla waiting but… no Mia- as usual, she was late…

"Where is Amelia?" she asked in a slightly sharper tone than she had wanted to use, but the maids and Charlotte didn't look at all bothered.

"She is on her way," Charlotte confirmed. "Her maids are bringing her down right now."

"Right… good," she said distractedly, glancing around the room again, her mind still whirling from what had occurred and trying to remember what she was planning on doing with her granddaughter that day.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment, before suddenly….

"Hi! Hi… Sorry I'm late!" came a youthful voice from outside the library doors, followed by the skittering of footsteps before one of the doors crashed open and Mia dashed into the room, followed by her two ladies maids, who immediately slowed to a walk when they saw Her Majesty.

"Amelia," Clarisse began in a warning tone and Mia turned to give her a sheepish look.

"I know, Grandma, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm late… I just got… caught up…"

"Which is an excuse you will not be able to use when you are late for a meeting with important diplomats," Clarisse said crisply, secretly relieved that she had successfully covered her emotional turmoil from those around her.

"I know, I know Grandma, I really am sorry," the younger woman's expression was apologetic and Clarisse realised that she had pressed the point a little too far, thanks to her stirred up emotions- she had never felt so out to sea with her emotions as she did now- but she knew that she really had to calm down so as not to alert anyone to her change in mood… _damn Joseph…._

 _Deep breath in… let it out slowly…_

"It's alright, Mia, I only just got here myself," she replied calmly, and she saw an expression of _then why are you lecturing me about being late_ flit across Mia's face before it disappeared just as quickly, but Clarisse could understand Mia's annoyance.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Mia asked cheerfully. "Reading more boring history books or etiquette lessons…?" she made a face and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh- Mia was verbalising what both Phillipe and Pierre, as well Clarisse herself when she was having 'lessons' with her mother in law, had felt in regards to those 'lessons'.

"Well, I can't promise that today won't be boring… but you WILL learn something new and useful."

"Well… bring it on."

0

Joseph calmly made his way back to the security hub after leaving Her Majesty at the door to the library, to have another 'lesson' with the princess (he had coined the term 'princess lessons' after hearing about Clarisse's negotiations with the then 15 year old; when Her Majesty had heard about the term, she had laughed heartily- "a good description" and it had become an in palace joke) and Joe to return to his office to, amongst other things, peruse the guest list for the next palace occasion- the royal wedding.

 _Wedding….proposal…_

"Hey Boss!" Scott said cheerfully. "The Eagle back in her nest?"

"In the library- and the Sparrow?"

"Racing down to the library as we speak," he pointed to a screen where three figures were seen racing down the hallway.

"Good, good," Joseph said half vaguely, unaware that he had unconsciously echoed the words and vagueness of the woman- _the Queen_ \- he had just proposed marriage to….

"Everything alright out here?" he glanced around, almost unseeingly- the hub was quiet and fairly unoccupied (most men were out on patrol in and outside the palace walls), the Eagle and Sparrow were 'contained' in in the library and there were only a few men in the hub, completing their tasks- they were fine.

"Of course, boss- and we don't have anything that needs your attention at the moment."

"Good, let me know if you have anything," before he hurried into his office, gently closing the door behind him and then collapsed into his chair, burying his face in his hands.

 _What had he done?_

He actually hadn't **planned** on that spontaneous proposal, the dry words- 'bringing out friendship out of the shadows' wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but… the words had flowed out, unbidden, unprepared and unprofessional… in the garden, when they were alone…it definitely wasn't what he had planned…

 _What HAD he been thinking?!_

Yes, he did want to marry Her Majesty… Clarisse (as he called her during their private moments alone)- he loved her, he adored her- they had been bodyguard and Queen for so long, they had developed a deep friendship that had somehow had developed into love…surely they didn't need permission to marry…

 _But._

This was probably the worst time in the world for him to ask her to marry him… the Princess was due to be married in less than thirty days, parliament was breathing down Clarisse's neck to step down so that the Princess would become the new Queen…Viscount Mabrey was causing trouble and pushing his nephew onto the throne instead of Mia… and the press were keeping an extremely close eye on the palace and the inner workings, trying to find stories that they could splash across newspapers and television screens, the more scandalous and negative the better….

 _What had he been thinking?_

He was usually calm and collected, considering every aspect of every issue, making carefully thought out decisions and ensuring that everything went according to plan… and now, he had made a spontaneous decision and now…

 _And now…._

 _And now…_

He had proposed to Clarisse and now he had to wait and see what was going to happen…

 _Wait and see…_

He had been waiting and seeing for a very long time- he had actually NEVER imagined that he would have the opportunity to propose to the Queen… Clarisse…

He had accepted that he loved a woman that was unavailable- yes, he could have moved on, found someone else, but he hadn't wanted anyone else… and he had never dreamed of the possibility… not even when His Majesty had passed away, he hadn't even dared to hope… he had accepted that he would spend the rest of his life loving someone who wouldn't be able to share the rest of her life with him…

 _Until…_

Until he realised that she felt the same way about him and that their relationship had possibilities for a future….

 _Wait and see_

 _Wait and see….._


	3. Pros Vs Cons

_A/N; Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Despite her full intention of carefully considering Joseph's 'proposal' and making a decision that would not only affect her life but Joseph's, Clarisse, in the coming days and weeks, had no opportunity to properly considering anything aside from the ongoing battle with parliament and Mia's constant disasters in and out of the press.

Of course, it didn't help that Viscount Mabrey was a constant presence at the palace (but she was not rueing her decision to invite the young Lord Devereaux to the palace- it was true, she wanted to make sure that there were no other surprises sprung on her and Mia in the meantime) and stirring up trouble in parliament. He had been doing it for years, particularly after Rupert had died, but since Mia had returned as Princess and the heir to the throne, he had stepped up his efforts and now…

No, he wasn't worth thinking about, she thought to herself sternly after yet another tense session, only this time, it wasn't in parliament (which was thankfully closed body, with no press access) but in the throne room, when people from around the country brought gifts to the Queen as they had done in years past.

Clarisse herself had found the practice demeaning and rather old fashioned (she would much prefer a garden party or a less formal occasion whereby people didn't have to get down on their knees in front of her, asking or giving favours) but she didn't want to push the issue with parliament, they already had too much ammunition against her as it was, but this time…this time was worse than usual….

Mia had been standing patiently at her side, watching and observing without saying a word (for which Clarisse was grateful- she could see Viscount Mabrey smirking in a corner) and she had thought it had been going well… until a chicken was let loose in the throne, accidentally of course, Mia had wanted to handle it… and then… all chaos let loose…

She could just see the headlines now, she thought bitterly to herself as she walked back to her study. She hadn't had the heart to chide Mia about the incident- the girl was already embarrassed enough as it was- but then…..

" _WHEN are you going to start acting responsibly?"_ she blasted to Mia as she lay on the couch one evening after the garden party whereby Mia ended up in the fountain with Lord Nicholas Devereaux ( _the closet, now the fountain, would the girl ever learn,_ she couldn't help but despair as she watched the soaking wet young woman disappear into the palace with a towel around her shoulders) and that incident was the last straw….

" _I lost it, sometimes you just lose it!"_ Mia snapped back, infuriated at herself and guilty (she knew she had done the wrong thing) but she didn't need her grandmother yelling at her- it had been an accident….

" _Lose it! You can't afford to 'lose it',"_ Clarisse said sarcastically. _"We're supposed to find it! People look up to us…."_

It ended up with Mia storming out of the room and Clarisse feeling worse than ever- _what earth was she going to do_ \- but instead of calling Joseph, knowing that he would be awake anyway, wanting to vent, she had chosen to remain silent- she couldn't speak to him at the moment, much as she wanted and needed to. His words were still in the back of her mind, coming to light when she was trying to sleep at night, but she couldn't think of that right now, not at this moment… as usual, her royal life and responsibilities were weighing down on her, and right now, she couldn't think about anything else…

0

Joseph, who had been intending on giving Clarisse space and time to consider his words, seriously began to rue the day that he had actually said the words _'bring our friendship out of the shadows'_ , especially once the tense situation between Queen, Princess, parliament and the press exploded.

The throne room situation hadn't been on purpose- he would have insisted on Viscount Mabrey not attend the session, but since his nephew was there and parliament needed a representative at these occasions, and he really should have checked all baskets for hidden 'contraband' (although a chicken was hardly contraband) but the Queen had needed him in attendance and Scott hadn't been as thorough as he should have been.

The garden party, he should have been watching the princess closely and noted when she had wandered off with Nicholas Devereaux (and Joe was ashamed to admit that he was starting to like the young man, he wasn't at all like his uncle) but his focus had been on the Queen and the guests around him. He had seen Mia walked almost timidly into her grandmother's suite later that evening- and had seen her storm her out less than fifteen minutes later- but he was surprised that he hadn't gotten a phone call from Clarisse… usually, they had a nightcap together most evenings, and she usually used him as a sounding board on occasion… but that night… well, it might have been awkward if he had been seen sneaking into the Queen's suite, especially if Nicholas had seen him…. but still, he was surprised…. _surely, he hadn't done anything wrong…._

 _No, you're being paranoid,_ he told himself sternly. _If there was something bothering her, she would have told him…._

Still, she had been preoccupied since that moment in the garden- Viscount Mabrey was a constant presence in the palace (and the press, with his 'anonymous' tips), thanks to his nephew being invited to stay at the palace, a decision he hadn't agreed with and let Clarisse know.

" _What do you expect me to do, Joseph? Leave him with his uncle and allow them to cause trouble OUTSIDE the palace walls? At least, with him here, you and your men can keep an eye on him."  
_

 _"So… I'm to be a babysitter again, am I?" he couldn't help but grumble, but with a small smile on his face._

" _Only for a little while, not very long," she responded with a small smile._

No, their relationship was still as normal as ever (or as normal as it was ever going to be, considering she was still Queen and he was her HOS) and while the moment in the garden was never mentioned, he had the feeling that she was dwelling on it in her mind.

 _Surely… surely there would be only one answer….she loved him, he knew that…._

 _He loved her… they were meant to be together…_

 _Wait and see…._

0

Here were the arguments in her head, Clarisse said to herself as she lay in bed, the lights off and she stared blankly up in the darkness- it was clearly going to be another sleepless night, she thought to herself, so rather than dwell on the disaster (although, in most ways, it hadn't been a disaster ) that had been the garden party, or the continued presence of Viscount Mabrey and his nephew at the palace (and, she had to admit, that she liked the young man, he was very serious and intelligent) or the press, she would dwell on the decision that would affect two lives and one that she would have to make in the very near future….

 _Did she want to marry Joseph?_

 _Of course she did. She loved him and he loved her._

 _They had been together secretly for a long time and it was time…or was it?_

She had thought of reasons for and against marriage to Joseph and now, for what seemed the millionth time in the almost ten days since the moment in the garden, she was going to go through them again… _and again and again…_

Reasons _ **for**_ marriage:

One: She loved Joseph- he was the love of her life, she had realised that a long time ago, although she had only recently just accepted it;

Two: she deserved some happiness in her life, and Joseph made her happy.

Three: she was stepping down from the throne by the end of the year, it was time for her to have a private life and she wanted Joseph in her life;

Four: Phillipe had approved- she could almost hear him saying _'why are you even hesitating, Maman? He adores you and you're crazy for him… you two should definitely be together…'_

Five: She loved him…. _wait, she had already mentioned that!_

However, the more pragmatic side of her, the Queen side of her, knew that there were reasons _**against**_ their marriage:

One: She couldn't let Mia down, she needed her grandmother to guide her through the first few months, and she just couldn't walk away;

Two: Would Pierre approve? He had always gotten along with Joseph, but how would he react to him as a stepfather (as he would technically be)

Three: How would Mia react? She liked Joseph, but could she see him as a grandfather?

Four: Parliament- what would they say? She knew that there was a majority who would disapprove but…. how big a majority?

Five: The press- they would have a field day and the headlines would just be….she couldn't even imagine what the headlines would say…

Six: The country- what would her people say? Would they approve? Disapprove? Speak out?

The arguments continued to play on an almost continuous loop in her head and Clarisse was starting to feel more and more panicked- _how could she make a decision this important when there was so much in the balance? How could she do that?_

 _Do YOU want to marry Joseph?_ She could almost hear Phillipe's voice in her head, see the frustrated expression on his face.

 _Yes… more than anything._

 _There is your answer._

 _It's more complicated than that…_

 _How can it be so complicated? You love each other, Mia will be on the throne soon and married…._

 _I just can't explain it…._

 _Well, you'll have to make a decision sooner rather than later… and I hope you make the right one._

 _As do I. So do I._


	4. Under Pressure

_A/N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

Mia's fortunes took an upswing the following day with the Genovian Independence Day parade, but no one was to know that as the palace came to life on that already warm July summer day.

Mia woke up feeling gloomy- again, her own clumsiness and stupidity had caused problems for herself and her grandmother, although she was semi hopeful that no one had actually seen her and Nicholas fall into the fountain, but she was realistic enough to know that people would have seen them emerge from the maze, drenched.

Lily had seemed pretty confident that there hadn't been too many who had seen them- by then, the garden party had ended and everyone was starting to leave.

"No one probably would have made the connection- Lord Muck didn't emerge until you and Andrew had gone inside," and, despite her already stated opinion that 'I don't like Lord Devereaux', Mia couldn't help but note a grudging note of respect in Lily's voice.

"What happened then?"

"How would I know? I followed you, remember?"

Mia sighed, rolling over in bed as she remembered that moment and then recalled the argument that she had had with her grandmother later that evening- she couldn't blame her for being angry, it had been embarrassing and humiliating and she felt irritated and guilty but couldn't have Grandma been a little more supportive? _Yes, she was right, they both knew she was right, she didn't have to lecture her about it_ , and suddenly, as her grandmother continued to throw pointed questions her way, she couldn't take it and, after a few sharp words, she stormed out of Her Majesty's suite…

 _Bad decision, bad decision_ , she told herself again- she was going to have to face her grandmother this morning and she knew that her grandmother wouldn't be impressed that she had stormed out of her suite. _Great, another lecture,_ she thought sourly as she slowly climbed out of bed and headed towards the shower.

Because of her continued guilt and irritation, as well as the fact that she hadn't slept particularly well, continuing to rehash every moment of that afternoon, Mia wasn't in a particularly great mood when she emerged from her bedroom to find her ladies maids setting up breakfast for her.

"What's on the agenda for today?" she asked wearily, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"There's the parade this morning, and you are meeting Her Majesty in the foyer at 11:30," Brigit said eagerly and Mia groaned quietly- _great, just great. How could she pretend to be happy, sitting next to her grandmother in the carriage, waving to the crowds?_

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Brigitte asked and Mia realised that both maids were watching her anxiously and it took an effort to look at them with a smile.

"Yes, everything's alright, ladies," she said coolly and suddenly realised that she sounded like her grandmother- already, she was starting to sound distant and professional and Mia knew that she couldn't let that happen, she couldn't and she WOULDN'T.

0

Meanwhile, Mia's grandmother had risen much earlier than her granddaughter- there was always something that needed her attention, paperwork mainly, although the pressing issue at the moment was wedding plans- but at that the precise moment, she was strolling around the garden with Joseph always at her side.

"So," Joseph began, a little awkwardly- he had seen the princess storm out of her grandmother's suite the evening, but the Queen hadn't summoned him, as she usually did when something was troubling her, which troubled him a little. He hadn't had the opportunity to discuss yesterday with her at all- she had disappeared into her study as soon as the garden party was over and only emerged when she was to retire for the night, while Joseph had been reviewing the security issues that day with his men. "Yesterday…."

"Was moderately successful, until Amelia's dive into the fountain with Lord Devereaux!" Clarisse snapped- like her granddaughter, she hadn't slept very well- yes, she had been furious with Mia over what had occurred, but she had also been irritated at herself for not being more sympathetic to the young woman.

Clarisse knew that she had to make allowances for her- Mia had never really known her father, had only discovered her royal heritage five years earlier and _their_ relationship, while fairly strong, was still developing as the two of them got to know each other better. Five summers and five or so flying visits over the years did not make a strong relationship, but it was getting there…

But the Queen side of her, the more practical side of her that was arguing that Mia _should have known better; why on earth had she been strolling in the maze with the man who was trying to steal her throne and falling into the fountain together….is she REALLY ready to be married, a Queen and, eventually, a mother? She was so young…. Maybe it really was impossible…._

No! NO! Mia needed her help, that was clear, but she was capable of fulfilling her roles and responsibilities and Clarisse, her grandmother before the Queen, would help her, no matter what.

"I thought it went well," Joseph said mildly and Clarisse paused in her tracks to glare at him. "Well… you have to admit that much of the afternoon did go well," he continued, seemingly unaffected by Clarisse's glare.

"Until…."

"Yes, when she emerged from the fountain with Lord Devereux… you have to admit that it was rather funny."

"Your idea of funny and mine differ greatly," Clarisse said grimly. "She needs to develop a sense of decorum and appropriateness… why on earth was she walking in the maze with the young man who is NOT her intended?"

"That I don't know about, but it was an accident, I don't think she intended that to happen."

"Oh, I know that she didn't intend on that happening… but she didn't seem very apologetic last night, she actually had the gall to storm out on me!"

"Oh, that's what happened," Joseph said quietly.

"Yes, that's what happened!" Clarisse snapped, turning to look at him again. "How….why…?"

"Clarisse," he said quietly, reaching over and taking her hands in his- she was under far too much pressure lately and it was starting to take its toll on her. "Are you angry about her storming out of the room or what happened yesterday? It was an accident, neither of them meant it to happen… they are both young."

"That's really no excuse," she said brusquely, but her tone was softening slightly.

"She is trying… but you need to remember that she hasn't had as much training as your sons did…."

"I know that."

"She's only twenty one…. She's under a great deal of pressure and is trying to live up to everyone's expectations of her, particularly yours."

"I… I never…."

"You're both under a great deal of pressure at the moment," he said quietly, guiding her over to the nearest bench and sitting down next to her. "It's natural that you and the Princess are conflicting over issues… but don't let parliament push you apart, you need each other."

"I know," she said softly, looking down at her hands for a moment. "I never expected any of this to happen now….I was hoping that she was going to have a little more time to prepare…"

"I know you did, I was hoping that as well, for both of you but since that's not possible…."

"We just have to accept what's happening."

"Yes, and you both can do it," he said encouragingly, squeezing her hand and Clarisse finally looked at him again, her eyes and expression uncertain.

"We can?"

"You can," he reassured her calmly, before leaning over and pressing his lips on her forehead.

000

Several hours later, things were considerably different….

"That….that was amazing!" Mia said after she and Clarisse climbed back into the limousine and waited for the crowds to disperse so they could return to the palace. The journey down to Pyrus had been awkward, but now…

"Indeed it was…. I'm very proud of you," Clarisse said fondly and Mia turned to look at her in amazement, which surprised Clarisse- maybe she hadn't been as forthcoming with compliments as she supposed she had been.

"You are?"

"I am?"

"Even though I as good as stopped the parade so I could deal with two orphans bullying another child?"

"Especially because of that," Clarisse reached over and touched Mia's hand affectionately. "That was very kind of you."

"I just don't like bullies," Mia said with a shrug.

"Still, you did the right thing."

"You don't mind that I didn't return to the carriage… that I walked with the orphans instead?"

"Definitely, absolutely not- I thought it was a wonderful idea to include the children in the parade and they clearly enjoyed themselves."

"It wasn't planned, I just wanted Carolina to feel better."

"Sometimes the best ideas aren't planned, they're spontaneous- and that was a wonderful moment."

"What about the members of parliament?"

"What about them?"

"Well… I stopped a parade….I didn't think Viscount Mabrey was impressed."

"So what?" Clarisse said. "They do NOT rule the country, they do not dictate people's behaviour- and I personally think that most of them, if they really thought about it, they would have approved of what you did. I know Sebastian did."

"What about Joe? I wasn't thinking about security at all….."

"He was very proud of you, too," she said reassuringly and she was telling the truth- before the parade started again, once he climbed back onto the carriage, Clarisse had given him an anxious look, wondering whether he would approve, but he gave her a smile and bent down to whisper in her ear: "She's just like you and her father… I'm proud of her."

"I am too," she murmured back.

"Well… I survived my first official parade," Mia said shyly and Clarisse squeezed her hand.

"You did… and you did very, very well."

 _There was hope… she would make a wonderful Queen._


	5. Memory

_A/N: A second chapter! I'm on a roll! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

With Mia's success at the parade- which was celebrated with positive headlines and stories in the newspapers and on television- Clarisse felt herself relax a little, although she knew that she couldn't become too complacent, there was still a wedding to come and it was clear that Viscount Mabrey wasn't going to give up the throne without a fight.

She had been somewhat suspicious of Lord Nicholas Devereaux at the beginning, feeling that he could be like his uncle in some respects (hence inviting him to stay at the palace so she could keep an eye on him) but as the days had passed, and she had gotten to know him a little better, Clarisse couldn't help but appreciate the fact that he was intelligent, kind, compassionate and truly loyal to his country, he felt that he could be the King of Genovia. However, unlike his uncle who believed that being King was about being powerful and proving that power to everyone around him, Nicholas (he asked her to call him that) was genuinely interested in the country and its issues, with no obsession with power for power's sake.

Of course, Clarisse wanted her own grandchild to rule the country- it was what she had been trained for, she was the actual legal and blood heir to the throne- but she had the feeling that Nicholas would also make a fine King.

Of course, no one could mistake the chemistry between Mia and Nicholas- according to Joseph and his sources, they had started arguing when Nicholas had introduced Lady Alyssa to Mia and Andrew, which had escalated when they had disappeared into the maze- but Clarisse couldn't condone a potential relationship (or even friendship) between them. Arthur Mabrey was determined to wrest the throne away from the Renaldi family and he wouldn't stop until he had proved that Mia wasn't the best person for the position and that his nephew was more appropriate.

It saddened her to realise that there was no such chemistry between Mia and Andrew- yes, Andrew was a very pleasant, kind young man who clearly believed in Mia as Queen and had accepted an arranged marriage- and that the young couple were being railroaded into a marriage that was arranged, for the sake of Mia becoming Queen of Genovia.

No modern young men or women would accept that, but in Genovia, with parliament, with Viscount Mabrey in the lead, there was no alternative and they, as well as Clarisse, were trapped.

 _Damn parliament,_ Clarisse couldn't help but curse bitterly to herself- she too had had an arranged marriage but that was a different time and a different generation… she had no choice but to go along with the laws of parliament….

 _What if there was another way… what if Nicholas became King?_

NO! Definitely not. Nicholas was a fairly nice, decent young man but if he became King, I wouldn't be him on the throne, it would be his uncle that would be ruling the country, he would be the power behind the throne and that was definitely something that Clarisse couldn't and wouldn't condone.

So… _trapped_ …. If only… she could only hope that Mia and Andrew's marriage was happier than hers was to Rupert….

Speaking of marriage….

It had been nearly two weeks since Joseph had asked his question and while she had had a lot on her plate, she was still thinking about what she was going to say… He was going to expect an answer soon, she knew that, and it wasn't fair of her to drag the suspense out but she still honestly didn't know what she was going to tell him…

She had the reasons… both pros and cons…. Mia, Pierre, parliament, the country… there were practical considerations but, for once, she wanted to consider it via her heart, rather than her mind.

She loved him, she knew that- their relationship had started as a professional relationship many years ago, but as they spent more and more time together (as her bodyguard, it was normal that he was the person she saw more than anyone else), it evolved into friendship (something that wasn't necessarily appropriate- Rupert was never friends with any of his bodyguards, to him, they were simply his security and nothing else, just there to do their job) and then… she didn't know how or when… but she suddenly realised that she was relying on him more and more, not only for professionally but also for emotional support… and then…she realised that she was falling for him….

It was a gradual thing, Clarisse reflected, it didn't happen immediately and she tried many, many times to deny it- she was married to the King of Genovia, Queen herself and mother of two princes and it was completely inappropriate with the potential to be scandalous (her husband's infidelities were well known but no one ever commented on them but she had the feeling people wouldn't be so open minded in regards to her) - but she knew that she couldn't…

So the solution she came up with was to avoid him completely, which was difficult… and didn't really work… in fact, her plan precipitated their first kiss…..

" _Why are you avoiding me?" Joseph finally confronted her one morning, two weeks after she had made the decision to avoid him, even requesting other bodyguards whenever she left the palace for a public appearance and not going for walks in the garden. She could see the confusion in his expression when she passed him in the hallways, and while she felt guilty and sorry for him, Clarisse was also trying to protect him._

" _I don't know what you're talking about," she said calmly, looking up from her paperwork- she was alone in her study, Rupert having gone to parliament, and Joseph had taken a chance to meet with her._

" _You do," he stood in front of her desk and glared down at her. "You're avoiding me and I would like to know why."  
_

 _"I'm NOT avoiding you," she stared at him for a moment but looked away, she couldn't bear looking into his calm eyes, seeing the confusion and bewilderment in them._

 _"I… I've been busy and I thought you deserved to have a break from accompanying me everywhere."  
_

 _"Your Majesty… Clarisse," he said in a low voice as he moved around her desk, pulling a chair around with him and sitting down next to her, closer than normal. "Have I done something wrong?"_

" _No, you haven't done anything wrong."  
_

 _"So, why…"  
_

 _"I… just can't…."  
_

 _"Can't what?"  
_

 _"I…"  
_

 _"_ _ **What**_ _, Clarisse?" he was getting impatient now and Clarisse knew that he wouldn't leave until he found out the truth._

" _I…."  
_

 _"Clarisse- TELL ME."  
_

 _"I… I have feelings for you," she suddenly blurted out, looking away from him and feeling her cheeks heat up. "It's wrong of me, so I'm trying not to…" she trailed off and there was a long, long silence between them, Clarisse not daring to even look at Joseph, before she felt a hand touch her cheek and propel her face up so that she was meeting his gaze._

" _You… have feelings for me?" he said in a soft voice, his eyes oddly bright._

" _Yes, I do," she whispered. "But it's wrong… I'm married… it's not fair to you, not at all."  
_

 _"So… you've been avoiding me to… try and protect me?" Joseph said in the same soft voice._

" _Yes… if people see us together too much, they may suspect something…"  
_

 _"I am your bodyguard and Head of Security, I have to protect you and that means I have to be at your side."  
_

 _"But…."_

" _No buts, it's the truth… I too have something to confess to you as well."  
_

 _"Oh, what?" she was suddenly intrigued- what could he have to confess to her? She had caused the problems by avoiding him, when all she should have done was to tell him._

" _I… I have feelings for you as well."  
_

 _"Really?" Clarisse couldn't help but whisper, her eyes filling with tears as she realised that she hadn't been imagining the looks he had been giving her lately… he reciprocated!  
_

 _"Really," he assured her, reaching over with one hand and caressing her cheek gently. "For a very, very long time."  
_

 _"I…"  
_

 _"I wasn't sure I would ever tell you, but…."  
_

 _"I'm glad you did."  
_

 _"I'm glad you told me your secret as well," Joseph said with a serious expression on his face before he moved his chair closer to her and, cupping her chin in his hand, he leaned over and gently, tenderly pressed his lips onto hers… their first kiss…._

Clarisse's eyes filled with tears again at the memory- it had been a massive risk, the kiss, someone could have walked in and caught them and then there would have been an enormous scandal, Joseph would have been fired and she probably would have lost any respect that parliamentarians had for her (not that that was much) and she would have been talked about in the press and around the country- but somehow, at that moment in time, the risk was worth it, more than worth it.

She was able to tell Joseph that she had feelings for him (and he was able to tell her the same back to her) and that they had shared their first kiss… no one could take that away from her…. ever….

It wasn't 'I love you' but it was just the same thing, just as important, and that was all that mattered….

Suddenly, the decision seemed so easy….. _was it?_


	6. Yes (Part One)

_A/N: Almost there… I'm sorry it's been a few weeks but the inspiration hasn't been there and there have been a few things going on… however, I'm back and I'm almost there with it!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries don't belong to me_

Mia continued to surprise and delight Clarisse over the next few days, especially with her 'wedding shower/sleepover', Mia hosting princesses from around the world at the palace; but most particularly her proposal for a new orphanage, an idea Clarisse herself wished that she had thought of…

 _0_

" _Their current residence is adequate but there is so much that can be improved," Mia said gravely to her grandmother- after the parade, she had personally visited the orphanage to see the children, and had returned, looking appalled._

" _So… how would you proceed?" Clarisse asked, intrigued at her idea._

" _The buildings need extensive improvements- they are only just barely according to the building codes," Mia said pensively- she had observed and taken notes, with the thought of consulting professionals as soon as possible. "It may take a few months for everything to be done."  
"Where would the children live during that time?"_

" _That's easy- they can stay at the Winter Palace… and before you say anything, I feel that they SHOULD stay there, temporarily- why should I have two homes when they have none? The palace is empty much of the time anyway, so why can't others benefit from it? That's my reasoning and I'm sticking to it, although I know parliament isn't going to like it," Mia finished stubbornly, clenching her jaw determinedly, reminding Clarisse again of Phillipe. "Well?" Mia suddenly looked coy. "What do you think?"  
_

 _"I support you completely, my dear," Clarisse said proudly. "You didn't have to justify your idea to me, I agree with you. Get in contact with Sebastian- I'll get Charlotte to give him a call- and he can help you take it from there."_

 _0_

Sure enough, Mia had been successful with her proposal- yes, there had been a few protests and arguments, parliament being rather possessive of the use of the Winter Palace but, as Joseph had pointed out to Clarisse, they had the incentive to raise the funds for the refurbishments and have everything completed as soon as possible.

"After all, they don't want to sacrifice their winter vacations at the palace, do they? What would they do, travel somewhere else or even leave the country for their vacations?" he gave Clarisse a conspiratorial look and she chuckled along with him.

"One can only hope."

"Clarisse!" he looked mock scandalised but he was pleased that she shared his opinion of the free loading parliamentarians.

"What?" she looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye that made him love her more. Finally, she was relaxing…the throne would be safe under Mia (although he was definitely against the marriage, but he realised that neither Clarisse nor Mia had a choice, if they wanted to keep the throne in the Renaldi family) and she would be able to retire… and hopefully spend her retirement years with him…

He had been wondering whether she had made her decision, on and off since he had asked her, but he had forced himself to be patient and not actually ask her outright whether she had made a decision one way or the other- there was far too much going on at the moment and he appreciated the fact that her mind and focus was on Mia and her commitments- but, as the wedding approached, he couldn't help but wonder whether there would be another wedding in the near distant future, after Mia's…

Joseph had been waiting for Clarisse for a very long time, and he would continue to wait for her- he had never expected to hope for a future with her, he had long since accepted that he would love a woman who would be married to the King of Genovia for the rest of her life, even if she shared the same feelings as he and that they had to keep those feelings secret…

He hadn't expect the King and then his younger son to pass away in such unexpected and violent (Phillipe) circumstances and even then he hadn't dared to think about the possibilities… until Her Majesty… Clarisse… had confessed that she had hopes as well…

However, time was running out and he was really starting to wonder, really starting to wonder… was the possible actually ever going to happen? Should he really continue to hope?

000

Despite the positives- including some fairly good coverage in the press, particularly in regards to her orphanage proposal- there was still an upcoming wedding, followed almost immediately after by the coronation, a decision that Clarisse heartily disagreed with but, because the situation was still rather volatile (thanks to Viscount Mabrey and his trouble makers), she had to remain silent, not only (and most importantly) to protect her granddaughter but to protect the legacy that Rupert, Phillipe and Pierre had provided to the Genovian crown.

 _But what about Mia's happiness,_ the grandmother in her had asked. _She was only twenty on, a college graduate, should have more time to learn about her new roles and responsibilities, but because of an archaic law, she was instead to be railroaded into marriage and monarchy in the space of less than a month._

That was an issue that had been bothering Clarisse- that most aspects of Mia's life (and her own, if she was completely honest) were under the close scrutiny of parliament with any life changing decisions mainly made by them.

Clarisse had found it stifling and old fashioned and she didn't want that for her granddaughter- she was being rushed, railroaded, whatever you called it, and it wasn't fair. It was why she was struggling with a decision that should have been the easiest one to make in her life- she was about to retire and she could marry Joseph and spend the rest of her life with him… but, always on her mind, was _what would parliament say?_

She was trapped, just like Mia, and she couldn't say anything… or could she? Yes, it would create complications, the throne could be in jeopardy… but if Mia was brave enough to accept a marriage and new responsibilities, then she should be able to accept love and retirement….

0

The palace was a hive of activity in the lead up to the wedding, setting up the ballroom for the reception and selecting the appropriate music, flowers, place settings, china, cutlery and decorations, Clarisse approving and looking over everything after her own work day was completed. Mia was somewhat indifferent to the wedding set up- not that Clarisse could blame her- and she had simply said to her: "You make all the decisions- whatever you want is fine with me."

Finally, there were just over two days until the wedding and Clarisse was relieved that the wedding was almost here, although NOT relieved that Mia was being forced into doing something that almost seemed… wrong.

It was well after eight o'clock when Clarisse stepped into the ballroom with Maurice- whom she soon sent off with Olivia for his last walk for the evening- and she almost automatically glanced over the table settings- she had done this so many times over the years, she could almost do it in her sleep- but after she pressed the CD player on, music filtering through the empty ballroom almost like an echo, she drifted away from the tables, towards the middle of the room, clutching her hands and embracing the music.

She had always loved music and dancing- she had always believed that music was another way of communicating, of learning about life and love, she had always found it soothing, particularly during difficult times in her life; as for dancing, again it was another form of communication but, somehow, it was something that never occurred between her and Rupert- dancing, for them, was just a way of presenting a united front to the rest of the country.

However, with Joseph… it was completely different… it was their way of communicating their feelings for each other, their love for each other….

Suddenly, as she spun around, arms outstretched (she was being ridiculous, dancing by herself like a teenager), she almost collided with a solid form and then found herself being spun around again… Joseph!

"Oh!" she gave him a warm, tender smile as the music slowed and their movements became slower as she rested her head on his shoulder- he had always been so steady, so solid, so kind… how on earth had she ever been so lucky to have had him in her life?

" _Have you been thinking about us?"_ he asked quietly- he had been wondering for almost three weeks, and while Joseph had promised himself that he would wait until after the wedding to ask, he had found, while they were dancing, her head on his shoulder, that he had to ask…

Clarisse stiffened slightly at his words- she had been hoping that he would wait until after the wedding and coronation, but she also knew that he deserved to know, that he didn't deserve to wait until that time. She knew what she had to say… _just say it, Clarisse…._

She looked up at him, the arguments she had been having with herself for the past few weeks whirling around her head, pros and cons, what would people think… what would Mia think… did she love him… was she ready to really open her heart to someone….

Suddenly, she knew what she had to say….

"Yes I have."

"And…." he was tense now, dancing and music having been forgotten in this moment- he was holding his breath… could it be….

"Yes."


	7. Yes (Part Two)

_A/N: Two chapters in one day, wow! These two were my favourites, just imagining Clarisse saying yes rather than no…_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

" _Yes."_

There was a long silence after she had said the words, their eyes locked on each other but words seemingly difficult to speak, they were both still overcome by the simple word that Clarisse had spoken only seconds earlier.

It was amazing, Clarisse marvelled to herself, how much meaning could be put behind one simple word, one word that signified a new beginning, a new life with new possibilities, hopes and dreams…

"Yes," she repeated as the silence continued to grow and Joseph was still frozen to the spot, his eyes on her but she wondered whether he had actually absorbed the words. "Yes," she repeated for the third time, feeling more confident. "It is definitely time to bring our friendship out of the shadows." Clarisse was aware of the cameras in the ballroom, but for once, she didn't care- this moment was the only thing that mattered at this point in time.

"Yes?" Joseph suddenly whispered, his voice husky with emotion.

"Yes," she reached over and caressed his cheek for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she affirmed- he was in shock, she surmised but she couldn't be feeling calm and confident- the decision was made and she knew that she made the right one…definitely the right one.

"Really?" his voice was louder this time, but there was still a crack in his voice and Clarisse smiled tenderly at him- he was usually strong, calm and confident, emotions well under control, but at this moment… he was battling his emotions and she knew that she loved him more than anything at that moment.

"Really," she affirmed, still smiling at him and he swallowed hard before he grabbed her arm and almost pulled her out of the ballroom door, away from the cameras and possible prying eyes that may have been watching them.

 _She had said yes! She had said yes! SHE had said YES! SHE HAD SAID YES!_

It was the only thought that was running through his head as he pulled Clarisse out of the ballroom- he knew that he had to kiss her, desperately, but he wasn't going to do that in front of the cameras. No way in the world!

"Joseph… where are we going?" Clarisse was surprised that he was virtually pulling her down the stairs, across the lawn, heading towards the pagoda where he had 'proposed' and that he wasn't saying anything to her. "Joseph?" she repeated, feeling a little concerned now- she had never seen him speechless before.

They were at the pagoda before she realised it- thankfully he had had a firm grip on her arm, otherwise she would have stumbled- and he stopped so suddenly that she almost crashed into him as he let go of her arm and whirled around to look at her.

"Really?"

"Really," she affirmed, this time with a slight note of impatience in her voice- surely he wasn't that in much of shock that he hadn't absorbed the news properly. "I will… marry you."

"Oh…" was all he said- Joseph was feeling foolish, he was absolutely speechless and his was struggling to keep his emotions under control, but all he knew was that she had said yes… and that he wanted to kiss her- before he suddenly pulled her closer to him and crushed his lips down on hers, wanting a kiss that promised the future she had just agreed to.

"Oh my," it was Clarisse's turn to have her breath taken away when they finally pulled apart and Joseph couldn't help but chuckle smugly as he helped her over to the bench in the middle of the pagoda, the light in the pagoda spilling over them and into the darkness.

"Took your breath away, did I?" he teased as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "Well, you took my breath away before…"

"I…I know that… but…." she was stammering, her cheeks feeling hot- they had shared quite a few kisses over the years, but that kiss… that was a very, very different kiss to what she had experienced.

"But what?" Joseph suddenly felt much better- his need to kiss Clarisse had helped him control his emotions over her acceptance of his proposal- and he couldn't resist teasing her a little.

"But… it was very different…."

"Well, things are very different now," he said in a soft voice, his emotions suddenly coming to the fore again and Clarisse reached over with her free hand and caressed his cheek.

"You weren't sure that I was going to say yes, were you?"

"I… no… I…."

"It's alright, you can say it if it's true… for a time, I wasn't sure that I was going to… not that I didn't want to," she added hastily, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"What changed your mind?"

"There were so many things that contributed to my decision…" she looked out into the darkness for a moment.

"But...?"

"But… I realised that I had to say yes…"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I deserve to be happy… _we_ deserve to be happy," she whispered and his eyes filled with tears at his words. "Mia will be on the throne in less than a fortnight, married, and I will be retired- it's time to enjoy my life… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well," Joseph murmured in a husky voice, leaning over and resting his forehead against hers for a moment before kissing her again and then pulling her into his arms, Clarisse resting her head against his shoulder again.

"Joseph," Clarisse murmured after a long, peaceful silence, broken only by the sounds of the night insects and sounds- it was utterly perfect, she hated to break the moment up but there was still something she had to say to him.

"Yes?"

"I need to make a request," she pulled away from him but his arm remained around her waist.

"Oh? What request is that?"

"We need to wait. Until after the coronation, that is… Mia's wedding is only two days away and the coronation a few days after that… I… we needed to concentrate on those occasions before focusing on us… I'm sorry, I don't want to disappoint you, especially after waiting all this time for my decision."

"Clarisse, my love, I'm not at all disappointed," he pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Of course it makes sense to wait until after the coronation, I expected nothing less than that, you need to be there for Mia and that's what I expected."

"But…"

"Clarisse, I'm just happy that you made a decision…."

"The right decision," her voice was muffled in his chest for a moment.

"The _right_ decision," Joseph repeated. "I am, I'm just happy that you said yes…. How do you feel?" He already suspected that she too was happy, if not slightly dazed (exactly how he was feeling) but he was curious about how she truly felt… he didn't want her to regret her decision, feel that she had been forced into it…

"I'm not quite sure how to feel, except that I know that I've made the right decision, a decision that should have been quite easy…."

"But it's not an easy decision for you, not with all that it is going on around you…"

"It's not an easy decision for a Queen, but as a woman who loves the man who proposed to her, it's a decision that is very, very easy… I'm sorry I just made you wait so long."

"It was worth the wait," he leaned over and gently pressed his lips on hers again. "It was more than worth the wait."

"So… now what?" she looked at him expectantly and Joseph laughed.

"Well, I think that we had better return to the palace, I'm sure that our absence will be noticed…."

"Not necessarily- Mia's already in her suite with Lily and most of the palace staff have retired for the evening…."

"So we'll stay out here all evening, celebrating our engagement?"

"Well, no not that… engagement?" Clarisse suddenly wrinkled her nose at him, looking startled. "Engagement?" she repeated.

"Yes… well- I asked you to marry me, you said yes… so we're technically engaged."

"Engaged? At our age?" Clarisse looked slightly stunned at the words.

"You were betrothed to Rupert when you were young," Joseph pointed out.

"Yes, well, that was when I was eighteen… but now, at my age? Engaged?"

"Yes. Engaged," he said firmly, leaning over and kissing her again. "I'll need to get you an engagement ring… although, hopefully we're not going to have too long an engagement."

"I hope not… but… engaged? Really?"

"Really. We are engaged- we are getting married."

"We are getting married," she echoed, her eyes filling with tears and gazing at Joseph with shining eyes, his own eyes filling at the same time as hers.

"Yes. We're getting married."


	8. Another Problem

_A/N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_!

It was difficult to return to the palace- and reality- knowing that something enormous and emotional had passed between them- they were engaged to be married but Joseph and Clarisse knew that they had to go back, there was still plenty going on, including a wedding in two days' time, as well as Clarisse's responsibilities as well as Scott and the team awaiting final instructions for the next few days, but still….

Still… they were reluctant to return, to leave each other, knowing that they had just taken a huge step forward in their relationship, knowing that they would soon be together all the time… IF parliament would allow it, a question that had been in Joseph's mind since he had 'proposed' (and, in retrospect, it wasn't the best proposal in the world), a question that had disappeared momentarily in the last hour, but now the concern was returning with a vengeance… should he REALLY be celebrating, hoping, dreaming?

"Clarisse," he said- they were getting close to the palace (and the security cameras) and reality and he wanted to ask her this before they were back there.

"Mmmm?" Clarisse too was aware that they were nearly back at the palace and she realised that she was reluctant to return to her real life.

"I have to ask… what about parliament?"

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked, startled, as she stopped at the bottom of the steps- _what did he mean? Was he already regretting his words and actions… to him, was this already a mistake?_

"I'm just concerned that… they might not approve of us…" he trailed off and there was a pause as they stood at the foot of the stairs, facing each other, faces slightly illuminated by the nearby outdoor lights (but neither of them able to truly see the other's expression), the silence deepening and growing as the minutes passed until…

"Joseph… darling," she began, the term of endearment flowing tenderly off her lips, surprising both of them, but it was a sensation that they both enjoyed. "Darling…" she began again, her voice breaking slightly at the repeated word. "Are you worried that you made a mistake?"

"Definitely not," he said quickly, squeezing her hand tightly. "Never… It's just that I wondered… does parliament need to approve….?"

"No. They don't," Clarisse said firmly, although she wasn't quite sure it was the truth or not, but she also felt that they didn't have any say in the matter, that they shouldn't have any say in the matter.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Not entirely, but why should they? I'm only royal by marriage, not a blood relative. As far as they are concerned, I've been simply a caretaker until Mia came of age."

"But…"

"I know that you're thinking that since they decided on Mia's marriage, they would be able to do the same for you… they did approve of my marriage to Rupert… but I don't think that they actually have the right to approve of any my decisions once Mia is on the throne, they really shouldn't… but if you are truly concerned, we'll discuss it with Sebastian."

"Good," Joseph sounded relieved.

"But… you're definitely sure that you haven't made a mistake?" she suddenly sounded vulnerable and Joseph pulled her into the darkness again to wrap his arms around her and kiss her fiercely.

"Never… never," he murmured into her ear. "Definitely, definitely not."

000

Unfortunately, another problem with Mia emerged the following morning- only, this time, it was a much more public problem and had the potential to destroy the carefully laid plans that Clarisse had been forced to amend over the past month.

She had been hoping to have some 'girl time' (a phrase that she had heard Mia use time and again over the years, regarding what she did with Lily or her other friends when they weren't at school) with Mia that morning- things had happened too quickly over the past few weeks and Clarisse had realised that the pressure on both of them had been enormous, Mia suffering almost as much as she (not that she had ever complained) and that it was time for them to have some uncomplicated, stress free time together.

Once she was married, the coronation only a week away, Mia would have other things to consider and Clarisse wanted to spend a little time with her before she became too busy for 'girl time' (not that Mia would probably let that slip away).

However, that plan dissipated upon discovering, in quick succession, Lily in Mia's bed, Mia appearing still fully dressed and in tears and Charlotte appearing in the suite, turning on the television to Eggs with Elsie… and the footage of Mia and Nicholas laying out under the trees, having clearly spent the night out together….

"I'm so sorry, Grandma, I didn't mean to sleep out there last night… it just happened…." Mia said tearfully once Lily and Charlotte had discreetly disappeared out of the suite, leaving the two of them alone.

"I know, it was an accident," Clarisse said sympathetically- for once, she didn't have the energy to be angry at her granddaughter, she was clearly suffering enough.

"But it always happens to me, I always make such stupid decisions…" she buried her face in her hands again and Clarisse rubbed her hand across her shoulders.

"It's alright, you're young, young people always make youthful mistakes."

"But being recorded by a television camera? Sleeping under a tree with the guy who is trying to steal the throne?"

"Yes, well, that might be a little more difficult to explain… but I trust you and I know that you will make a wonderful Queen... but I think we have another concern that needs to be addressed…."

"Yes… will Andrew still marry me?" Mia raised her head and turned to look at her grandmother.

"Yes… and that's something you will need to find out as soon as you can."

"If he will even want to see me," she murmured.

"I'm sure he will, he's a decent young man… but you will have to deal with the consequences…."

"What if he doesn't want to marry me?"

"Then we will have to deal with that when it comes," Clarisse said briskly, her heart sinking a little at the thought that IF that did happen, then her own personal plans would change… but NO, she couldn't think about that now, she had to deal with Mia and this latest trouble.

0

Thankfully, thankfully, Andrew proved to be the decent young man that Clarisse knew him to be and bravely accepted Mia's apologies and agreed that he would still be her husband the following day.

"Thank goodness that something has finally gone right for Mia," she said to Charlotte once Mia had informed them that the wedding was still on. "I'm just hoping that there are no more complications until the wedding is over."

"Hopefully, there shouldn't be any more problems…. And Joseph had found out who paid that reporter to be at the lake."

"Really? Who?" Clarisse's tone sharpened at that- the reporter had given up the footage and there was no discussion of pressing trespassing charges, but there was still something that hadn't been dealt with… who was the person behind the whole scheme?

"Viscount Mabrey."

"I see," her tone was icy.

"He's denied everything, of course, but Elsie Kentworthy confirmed everything… she was very concerned about whether she will allowed at the wedding and the coronation."

"Of course she would. So?"

"The show will release a statement formally apologizing to the Princess and Lord Devereaux for 'causing embarrassment and humiliation, as well as damaging their reputations."

"Excellent. Did Lord Devereaux know anything about it?"

"As far as Joseph was aware, he was just as shocked as the Princess, and claimed that he didn't know anything about the reporter."

"I would like to see him anyway."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but he has already left the palace- he collected the rest of his belongings and was gone just after ten."

"I see. Do you know where he would have gone?"

"I'm not sure, but he possibly returned to Viscount Mabrey's estate."

 _Why would he go there, if he knew that his uncle had caused this… unless, no one had told him…._

As if reading her mind, Charlotte continued: "He was gone before we were able to tell him who had done this, but Joseph said that he will try and get in touch with him after the wedding."

"Alright, that sounds fine to me."

0

Despite her relief that the wedding was still on, that Andrew had kept to his word and would be waiting at the altar for Mia, Clarisse couldn't help but feel guilty for the rest of the day. Clarisse and Mia didn't have an opportunity to spend any 'girl time' as Clarisse had planned, as she had to deal with the press secretary, as well as talking through the situation with Sebastian (who too was relieved that the wedding was still on) but when she had an opportunity to think about her granddaughter, she couldn't help but feel sad and guilty- parliament had put this in place, but she too was part of the problem, agreeing with parliament's demands over her granddaughter's happiness. _What kind of grandmother was she?_

Yes, the young woman was going to be Queen of Genovia and the man she was going to marry was a decent, honourable young man, but what price was to be paid for being Queen?

She had been betrothed to Rupert from a young age, so she had time to accept her new life but Mia was of a different generation, a different lifetime, and an arranged marriage was something that a young modern woman shouldn't be forced to accept. Mia deserved to be Queen of Genovia _without_ a husband, leading a country with her own ideas, without too much interference from parliament. They should be working _together_ , not parliament dictating what had to happen and Mia following through, merely going through the motions- Clarisse herself had experienced that in the months after Rupert had passed away, but she had grown stronger over the years and there had been a strong working relationship that had been satisfactory for both sides.

For Mia, however, she was far younger than her grandmother and had far less experience in dealing with politicians and diplomats, and Clarisse had the awful feeling that parliament would try and manipulate her into a position whereby they would be calling the shots and she would merely be following through. Clarisse _couldn't_ and WOULDN'T allow that to happen… but still, the arranged marriage was **wrong, wrong, wrong!** But what could she do? There was only a day until the wedding….

Unless…

Unless….

It was time to stand up to parliament- for herself and for her granddaughter, as well as Pierre.

But how could she? What could she do?


	9. Secret Ceremony (Part One)

After a relatively uneventful afternoon, Clarisse managed to stop by Mia's suite on her way to her own suite for the evening- Mia had laid low for much of the day, obviously still ashamed of what had happened, even though Charlotte had informed her of everything that had transpired as soon as she had told Clarisse.

The suite was quiet when she stepped inside- Lily obviously not being present, the other bridesmaids due to arrive the following afternoon- and Clarisse saw Mia sitting on her bed, flipping through a photo album. She looked up when she heard Clarisse's footsteps on the floor.

"Hi Grandma. What are you doing?"

"I'm just about to go to my suite, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me."

"That's very nice, Grandma, but Lil's just gone downstairs to get some food and we're just going to hang out here and watch some movies…" she shrugged her shoulder, looking around the room restlessly and Clarisse again felt a stab of guilt as she realised what she and parliament were forcing Mia to do…

 _What kind of grandmother was she? This was very, very unfair and something needs to be done…._

"I also came to see how you were- I haven't seen you very much today."

"I just felt like lying low today- the next week or so is going to be hectic and full on and I just felt like hiding… besides, I didn't think that you really wanted to see me today or not."

"You made a mistake- yes, you did leave the palace without security in the middle of the night, which may have been not the best decision- but you don't have to go into hiding and you don't need to avoid me, I'm not angry at you."

"Still…" she heaved a deep sigh. "One day, I won't be so clumsy and thoughtless…"

"You're not clumsy and thoughtless," Clarisse said quietly, alarmed at what she was hearing from Mia, the guilt growing more and more intense.

"I know… I'm just….tired. I just wish that this was all over and I can actually get on with my life and start learning about my new role… all this waiting is getting on my nerves."

"I know and understand," Clarisse said softly- it had been an incredibly intense month and she too would be relieved when it was all over… but still… what price would have to be paid?

She wanted to say more, try and give her more comfort (although… what could she say), but then the sound of the suite doors slamming broke the moment- Lily was back.

"Oh… sorry to interrupt," she said as she came thundering in the room with an armful of food packets. "Shall I come back?"

"No, no, it's alright Lily, I was just leaving… Good night ladies… don't stay up too late," she said and Mia giggled at her words.

Back in her own suite, Clarisse picked her at her food and tried to read a book- reading a book was a luxury that she barely had time to appreciate, but tonight was different- but her mind was still on Mia and the wedding that was a day and a bit away….

Because of all that had occurred that day, she had barely registered that she hadn't seen Joseph all day- he too was busy finalising security details for the church and the palace, as well as obviously digging to discover who had sent that reporter onto palace grounds- but now that she realised it, she discovered that she missed him, and not just because they hadn't seen each other, but because of the step that they had made yesterday and she hadn't had time to process it.

" _Engagement?" she repeated._

" _Yes… well- I asked you to marry me, you said yes… so we're technically engaged."  
_

 _"Engaged? At our age?" Clarisse looked slightly stunned at the words._

" _You were betrothed to Rupert when you were young," Joseph pointed out._

" _Yes, well, that was when I was eighteen… but now, at my age? Engaged?"_

" _Yes. Engaged," he said firmly, leaning over and kissing her again. "I'll need to get you an engagement ring… although, hopefully we're not going to have too long an engagement."_

A wonderful evening, a moment that she would never forget and hopefully a moment that would only be surpassed by the actual ceremony itself… which would be… when?

Mia's wedding and coronation had to have first priority, as well as assisting her in settling into her role and new responsibilities (that was necessary and Clarisse wouldn't have felt comfortable leaving her on her own) but she also had to wonder when it would be her turn… she didn't begrudge Mia any of her time and attention, but her responsibilities had been part of her life for so long, it was finally time for a private life of her own…with Joseph….

Suddenly, she wanted to speak to Joseph- they usually didn't go one day without talking to each other, even just about security details, and she reached for the phone.

"I was just about to call you myself," he sounded warm on the phone when he picked it up on the second ring.

"How did you know I was going to call?" she sounded surprised.

"We usually speak every day and we haven't seen each other much today, so…" he trailed off and Clarisse chuckled. "So, how's the Princess?"

"She's been laying low today, still upset about what happened…."

"Which she shouldn't be, although her escape through the palace windows was rather dangerous…"

"I've already told her about that and she was quite apologetic," she trailed off, again thinking about her granddaughter and Joseph, sensing her pensiveness, waited patiently on the other end of the line. "Still… I will be very much relieved when everything is over and done with."

"Even though your granddaughter will be in an arranged marriage?" Joseph said in a sharp tone- he had never agreed with the arranged marriage, he didn't particularly like Andrew but he wasn't going to say anything to Clarisse, she already had enough on her plate.

"Even then… but…."

"But what?"

"But… I don't think that I should allow this to happen. It's not fair, it's actual downright cruel….but what can I do?"

"I don't know what you can do about it, I know it's not the best situation but Andrew is a decent man and he will make a good husband and consort for Mia… I don't like it either, but… what else can you do?"

"I don't know, I really don't know…." Clarisse trailed off, thinking of parliament and Mia and the choices that had been foisted on both of them, not only from this past month but months and years gone by… marriage to Rupert, two sons, boarding school, Phillipe's secret marriage and divorce, Mia's absence in her life, Pierre's abdication and banishment from the country, Phillipe's accident, San Francisco, an arranged marriage, a month time line, Viscount Mabrey….

Suddenly, as the memories of decisions continued to flow through her mind, Clarisse decided that it was time to make a change, stand up to parliament and take control of her own life again….and she knew exactly how she was going to do that.

"Joseph?" she began, a little timidly but confidence was starting to surge through her- for the first time of her life, she had made an impulsive decision and while it was a little scary, it was also strangely liberating.

"Yes?"

"I…" her voice broke, she was trembling with nerves- excitement, anticipation or nervousness, she wasn't quite sure what it was, possibly a combination of all three. "I… I don't want to wait."

"I'm sorry?" Joseph sounded confused.

"I don't want to wait," Clarisse said in a stronger voice. "I want to marry you… tonight."


	10. Second Thoughts

_AN: Almost the moment of truth… and just a reminder, it's an AU story so things may happen a little differently compared to the film._

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

" _I want to marry you… tonight."_

Clarisse's words hung in the air, on the phone line, between them for a long, long time- so long that Clarisse began to wonder whether Joseph was still on the line.

"Joseph? Are you still there?" she asked, slightly timidly- had she been too pushy, too impulsive?

"I'm still here," he replied, his neutral tone belying the fact that, at her statement, he had almost dropped the receiver and, even now, his hands were unsteady and he was struggling to keep his tone normal as his mind reeled from her words: _did she really say what he thought she had said… 'I want to marry you tonight'… was she serous or teasing… no, she wouldn't tease about something like this, they both took their relationship very seriously, but still…._

"Clarisse," he began again, pausing to clear his throat. "What brought this on?"

"What do you mean?" She wasn't completely expecting his words- she knew that he was surprised, but…

"You… wanting to marry me… tonight…last night, you were saying that things were complicated, we need to wait until Mia was on the throne. What's changed?"

"I've been thinking a great deal about Mia and parliament, the way important decisions are made by them, not the individual in question. I've gotten used to it, much to my own detriment, but Mia shouldn't get used to it, EVER," she said vehemently. "Parliament needs to realise that they MAY have some influence on the lives and decisions of members of the royal family, but they DO NOT completely control everything!"

Joseph was silent, stunned at Clarisse's outburst but also admiring of how passionate she was about her beliefs… that, and he loved her all the more for the fact that she was so fiercely protective of her granddaughter- she may have doubts about how good a grandmother she was, but this again just proved to Joseph that she was a fantastic grandmother.

"So, how does that include us?" he asked cautiously.

"It means…I want to marry you tonight… we're already engaged and I just want to make a decision without interference from parliament. I know I sound ridiculous, like a teenager…"

"No, not a teenager," Joseph chuckled warmly, lovingly. "You sound like a woman in love, a woman who wants to marry her man, no questions asked."

"No questions asked," Clarisse echoed- she had had an impulsive idea but she was suddenly realising that it wasn't at all possible until after Mia was settled. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I had just been thinking about Mia and parliament… I don't know whether we should, if we could…I was just thinking…" she trailed off, feeling even more foolish as Joseph remained silent on his end of the line.

 _What was she thinking? It was ridiculous, acting like a teenager, being selfish, when there was so much more going on, when Mia had so much to accept and deal with… she was foolish, old… and ridiculous...why oh why had she said anything?_

"Clarisse?" Joseph's voice broke into her thoughts, reminding her that they were on the phone.

"Yes?"

"May I come up?"

"Of course," she replied immediately, feeling surprise, delight and dread- he hadn't said a word in either direction in regards to the wedding, before she realised she was listening to a dial tone and suddenly remembered that Joseph was indeed on his way up… and suddenly she began to feel nervous, apprehensive, excited, happy, worried… why on earth had she said it? Yes, she wanted to marry him, but what was the rush?

 _Parliament... and their control over the lives and the royal family_ … and suddenly, her frustration, anger even and determination, came roaring back and Clarisse knew exactly WHY she had said what she said, the reasoning was three fold; firstly (and most importantly), she truly loved Joseph and knew that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, be his wife; but secondly- she wanted parliament to know that they couldn't control ALL her decisions, that she deserved a personal life without interference; and thirdly, she wanted to show Mia that she had the power to make decisions without other interfering- she wanted to be a positive role model for her.

There was a soft knock on the door and Clarisse hurried over and opened it- thankfully, the guards outside the doors had retired for the evening- and Joseph stepped in.

"Joseph, I…." she began, ready to forget all about the idea, her determination and frustration melting away at the sight of his serious face- she was being ridiculous, she really was… before he grabbed her hands and guided her over to the sofa, sitting down next to her.

"Joseph…." she tried again before he pressed his fingers against her lips.

"Clarisse… stop. Listen to me- this is crazy."

"I know…" she tried to say but he stopped her with his hand again.

"It's crazy… impulsive… romantic….something I didn't think I would ever see you do or say… and if you are really sure….let's do this."

The apprehension that had been flowing through her veins suddenly dissipated at his words and her mouth dropped open slightly as Clarisse stared at him- she had been momentarily disappointed when he had started with 'this is crazy' but then suddenly, he had surprised her with his next words- 'let's do this'.

"Really? Are you serious?" she asked almost timidly, wondering if he was teasing her- NOT that he would tease her, not about something like this… He had been so joyful about her accepting his proposal, so she knew that he took their relationship just as seriously as she did, not that she had ever doubted him.

"As serious as you were about your proposal earlier, on the phone… I assume you were serious about that?" he looked at her almost a little anxiously and Clarisse nodded quickly

"I am, truly… I just thought that… you would think that it's ridiculous and foolish of me…but…I wanted one decision in my life, an important decision, to be made by me and only me… although, this does affect you as well," she suddenly looked a little abashed and Joseph chuckled.

"It's the one decision I don't mind following the lead," he teased, leaning over and kissing her gently on her cheek. "So… tonight's the night?" he joked, trying to ease the additional emotion in the room- Clarisse was uncomfortable with expressing too much emotions, especially talking about feelings.

"Tonight is the night… unless…."

"Clarisse, I've been waiting a long time to marry you and now that we've made this decision, I'm not going to wait any longer…."

"So… what do we do now?" Clarisse suddenly felt a little helpless- she had made the decision but now…

"Leave it to me," he gave her a mysterious grin as he stood up. "I have a few phone calls to make, I'll be back in fifteen minutes… make sure you're dressed in something pretty."

"I'll try," she said, a lump suddenly appearing in her throat, making it hard for her to swallow and she could see, as she looked into Joseph's eyes, that he was feeling the same as her.

"I'll be back," was all he said before he kissed her cheek again and hurrying out of the room.

 _They were actually going to do this!_

000

Fifteen minutes later, on the dot, Joseph returned, slipping unobtrusively back into her suite, dressed in a dark suit, white shirt and blue tie. Clarisse, who had practically raced into her bedroom as soon as Joseph had left the room, was pacing nervously in front of her fireplace, still wondering what she was actually doing, paused in her pacing when she saw him.

"You look handsome," she gave him an admiring yet shy smile. "You're not wearing as much black as usual."

"Why would I wear complete black on my wedding day?" he teased as he moved slowly towards her, feeling shy around her. She had dressed simply, in a pale blue silk dress with matching shoes and coat, her jewellery and make up discreet but to Joseph, she looked beautiful, even more beautiful than on other occasions when she had her make-up and hair professionally done and was wearing designer outfits.

"I'm sorry," she blushed and he gave a slight smile as he stood in front of her and reached out to touch her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she lowered her eyes, her cheeks reddening even more at his compliment and Joseph tilted her chin so that she was looking up at him.

"Beautiful… are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than sure," her expression turned determined. "Unless you…."

"I'm definitely more than sure," he chuckled before he took her arm, looped it through his and then began walking towards the door.

"Were… were the arrangements difficult to make?"

"With me in charge? No… everything was very, very easy."

"Where are we going? Do we have witnesses? I forgot that you need a certain number of days before you can actually marry, you need a wedding license and… " Clarisse was painfully aware that she was babbling, sounding a little like Mia in her younger years, but now that the reality of their relationship suddenly becoming a marriage was becoming more and more real, she was suddenly feeling nervous as well as excited.

"Clarisse," he stopped in the doorway to look at her. "It's fine, everything is organise… you are just going to have to wait and see… it's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"You surprised me by announcing that you wanted to get married tonight… now, it's my turn to surprise you," he said with a coy smile, lifting her ungloved, bare hand to his lips and kissing it lightly.

"You're always so mysterious," she pretended to grumble and he only chuckled huskily.

"That's me, alright…. but you have to admit that you sometimes like it."

"I do. I really do," she said seriously and it was her turn to caress his cheek, their eyes meeting and holding for a long moment before he broke it by glancing at his watch.

"Better go… we're keeping people waiting."

"Who?" Clarisse couldn't help but ask and he winked at her.

"Wait and see, my dear, wait and see."


	11. Secret Ceremony (Part Two)

_A/N: Loved writing this chapter- this is how I thought of it!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

It was exhilarating, leaving the palace in the dark of the night, Clarisse thought amusedly to herself as Joseph bundled her into the front passenger seat of his black car (he had tried to open the back door for her but she had flatly refused to consider it) and quietly started the car, the car creeping slowly down the gavelled grounds and out the gate.

She felt a momentary twinge, looking back, knowing that she was leaving Mia alone at the palace- she _could_ have been part of this moment, she _should_ have been part of this moment, but Clarisse also felt a little selfish, only wanting this moment for herself and Joseph.

"Should we have told Mia…should we go back for her?" she turned back to face the front as the car sped over the road, towards Pyrus. "I feel dreadful that I'm leaving her out of this moment."

"Don't be, I know you wish that Mia was with us, as do I but then…"

"It would probably cause a panic in the palace, their Head of Security sneaking both the Eagle and Sparrow out of the palace for a wedding ceremony," she had amusement in her voice. "True, that makes sense… but still…."

"You will be able to tell her soon enough," he reached over and squeezed her hand. "You know that she will be happy for us."

"She will… but I also feel a little dreadful that…. I want this just to between you and me, just for us to have a private moment without worrying about who is watching us, trying to avoid cameras, trying to be discreet….I know we will have witnesses at the ceremony… hopefully that they will be trustworthy."

"Oh, they are trustworthy, I can guarantee you that."

"But you're not going to tell me who they are?"

"You'll find out soon enough… can't you wait for a surprise, even one surprise…?"

"My life has been always carefully planned so that there are no surprises… sometimes, there have been bad surprises," she said pensively, but before Joseph could comment, she continued with: "But there have also been some lovely surprises that I will never forget… such as Mia returning to my life… but I'm not used to surprises in general…."

"Well, you've certainly made up for surprises in the last few days," he squeezed her hand again and Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly.

"True…"

They spent the rest of the twenty minute trip into Pyrus in silence- a companionable silence to be sure, but as they drew closer to the town, the atmosphere in the car began to change; when they first stepped into the car, everything was relaxed and comfortable but now, as they were coming closer to the moment when they would meet their witnesses and exchange marriage vows, Clarisse and Joseph were surprised to discover that they were feeling simultaneously happy, nervous and excited. Clarisse in particular was surprised at how she was feeling- on her first wedding day, she had been nervous but not happy, more like terrified and worried- but tonight… she felt as this was her actual first wedding day and she was suddenly the 18 year girl she had been years ago… _this felt right._

Joseph was surprised at how nervous he was feeling- yes, he had never been married before, but he had thought that he would handle his actual wedding with calm and composure… although, he had never thought that he would actual marry. Ever. When your ideal woman is the Queen of Genovia and is married to the King, he had long since accepted that he would love one woman for the rest of his life but never marry her, just always be her HOS, her best friend, her confidant (as well as know that she reciprocated his feelings, although that would be painful) but it was only in the past few years (and at least a decent amount of time after the King had passed away) that he had dared to hope… and now… the dream was coming true…

The car had come to a stop in the cark park at the back of the church- and there was another car in the car park- but neither Joseph nor Clarisse made a move to exit the car.

"So… this is it," Joseph said finally, clearing his throat several times before he was able to speak.

"This is it," she echoed as she stared out the window out to the church.

"Are you sure that you want to….?"

"If you are…"

He turned on the cabin light and turned to look at her. "If you're having doubts, we can go home…"

"No," she looked at him straight on, her expression determined but her eyes sparkling with tears. "No. I want to do this. I want to marry you and I want this to happen tonight."

"Good, because that's what I want too," he squeezed her hand again before they beamed at each other for a moment. "Then let's do this."

0

After helping her out of the car, they made their way toward the back door of the church- the Archbishop had promised to leave the door unlocked for them- hand in hand and there was a slight hesitation on Clarisse's part when they made it to the door but she then let her deep breath out and stepped inside, Joseph right behind her.

"Good evening, you two, it's about time you made it!" Archbishop James had been waiting for them in the foyer and he stepped forward with a smile, clad in his usual black clothes and white collar. "It's also about time that you two finally took this step forward."

"But… what about….?" Clarisse stammered- suddenly her nerves were threatening to overwhelm her and all she wanted was to get the ceremony over and done with.

The Archbishop was looking at her kindly, almost sensing her feelings, which alleviated Clarisse's nerves somewhat, but she still felt nervous.

"It's all arranged, Clarisse- as Queen of Genovia, you do have some privileges that you are allowed to use at times," he reached over and took her hand in his for a moment. "You deserve to be happy and I'm glad that you found your happiness with Joseph," before he moved to shake Joseph's hand. "Congratulations, Joseph, you're a very lucky man."

"Thank you, Your Grace," he said simply before the three of them stood in the foyer for a moment and then the Archbishop clapped his hands together.

"Well, your witnesses are waiting in my study, so if you'll both just follow me…"

Still arm in arm, Joseph and Clarisse followed the Archbishop down the empty hallway, their footsteps echoing on the parquet floors and then into the Archbishop's study, James closing the doors behind him, Clarisse suddenly focusing on the witnesses standing in front of his desk… Sebastian and Sheila Motaz and Charlotte, all of whom were beaming at them.

"Oh!" was all Clarisse could say as Sebastian stepped towards them, shaking Joseph's hand before turning to Clarisse, his expression turning serious.

"Sebastian, I know that this is quite unusual, especially as a current sitting Queen is entering marriage without consent from the Prime Minster and Parliament…" Clarisse began before Sebastian stopped her with a hand up, palm towards her.

"Your Majesty, I, on behalf of Parliament as well as in my official role as Prime Minister, consent to your marriage to Joseph Bonnell and congratulate you on behalf of those honoured bodies," he said, his tone formal and neutral. "There will be no such problems in regards to marriage license, as I have already agreed to a license issued on your behalf, to be tendered as official on this night, in front of His Grace and these witnesses."

He paused there for a moment, both Joseph and Clarisse taken aback by the formality of his words and wondering whether this was actually going to happen or not, before his expression melted into a beaming smile.

"As Sebastian, I am very, very happy for the both of you and I am honoured to be here to witness your marriage… congratulations," before he took Clarisse's hand in his and kissed it gently. "Congratulations," he repeated again and Clarisse looked at him with tears in her eyes again.

"Thank you," she whispered before Sebastian stepped aside and Charlotte and Sheila approached to extend their congratulations- and Sheila to give Clarisse a small bouquet of roses.

Finally, Joseph and Clarisse found themselves in front of the Archbishop, surrounded by their friends and ready to make the biggest step of their lives.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in marriage…." James began as Clarisse snuck a look at Joseph, unable to believe that this was actually happening, and he looked back at her and smiled, a smile with so much love in it that she almost felt her knees begin to buckle but… no, not at this moment…..

When it came to the exchanging of rings, Clarisse looked at Joseph in a panic but he was calmly pulling a small jewellery box out of his pocket and handing it to the Archbishop, followed by Sebastian handing him another gold ring- obviously Joseph had thought of everything…

Clarisse's voice was soft and trembling as she recited her vows after James, and her hand was actually trembling as she slipped the ring on his finger- _this was actually happening!_

Joseph's voice, on the other hand, was loud, clear and confident, but his hand couldn't help but tremble slightly as he slipped his mother's ring onto her finger, Clarisse squeezing his hand sympathetically afterwards. _This was actually happening- they were really getting married!_

"And now, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride," the Archbishop beamed happily at the newly married couple in front of him- it was about time that they had finally committed to each other, and it was even more special that they had managed to keep it a secret from most of the world.

There was a long silence as Joseph and Clarisse stared at each for a moment, seemingly in disbelief, as Charlotte, Sheila and Sebastian exchanged grins, before the Archbishop smiled encouragingly at them.

"You may kiss the bride, Joe," he said gently, and it was his words that forced Joseph back to the present and he smiled tenderly at Clarisse who, also forced by James' words back into the present, who smiled almost shyly back.

Joseph reached out almost timidly reached out and touched her cheek for a moment, before he moved closer to her and slowly, almost carefully, he bent his head down and pressed his lips down on hers…

 _They were now married!_


	12. Afterwards

_A/N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

" _You may kiss the bride, Joe."_

The words reverberated between the two of them as well as their witnesses (who were already celebrating but had to remain calm and silent until the ceremony was officially over, that is, the bride and groom broke apart).

Charlotte, personally, was ecstatic that Joe and Clarisse… the Queen… Clarisse… had finally made the ultimate commitment. She hadn't seen the proposal itself but she had been in the doorway when she had seen Joseph practically drag HIS boss out of the ballroom and she knew then that something **GOOD** had happened for both of them….

" _Have you been thinking about us?"  
_

 _"Yes I have…." A long silence and then…. "Yes… yes… yes!"_

She had kept her mouth shut when the next morning, she had seen Her Majesty looking radiant and surprisingly unruffled when the Princess had been caught, on camera, with Lord Devereaux on the palace grounds, but she had secretly hoped that they FINALLY had got their act together and… FINALLY, they were officially husband and wife, together for the rest of their lives.

Charlotte had witnessed their relationship developing, growing and solidifying over the years and now… they had reached out and grabbed the brass ring and were now…. _husband and wife…._ and she couldn't be happier for them, they deserved it.

Sebastian and Sheila were just as excited for exactly the same reason- Clarisse deserved to be happy and she found it with Joseph. They had been very discreet, to the point of hiding their relationship, and while they had suffered more than the usual amount of hiccups over the years (Pierre's abdication, Phillipe's unexpected death, Mia's re-emergence in Clarisse's life), THEY deserved happiness and NOW was the time to embrace it.

Sheila had always had a sense of the Queen and Joseph's relationship almost from the moment she had met both of them over ten years ago when, as the new wife of the new Prime Minister, she was introduced to the King and Queen. The King had as good as ignored her but the Queen had been sweet and welcoming and Sheila decided, at that exact moment (although she had also heard rumours about the King and his 'ladies'), that she would ALWAYS support the Queen no matter what… and now, on the evening of her second wedding, being a witness confirmed Sheila's lifelong loyalty, friendship and devotion to Clarisse and Joseph.

To Sebastian, the choice was simple- loyalty to the past or loyalty to the future. He had liked, respected, even feared King Rupert (may he rest in peace) but he had also liked, respected and appreciated the Queen- in fact, he had a sense of protectiveness towards her that had deepened once Pierre had been forced out of the country, the King had continued to be unfaithful and especially once Phillipe was killed in the accident. He had always given her his loyalty- and had often been questioned about it, especially when it came to light that he and Phillipe had gone to school together and had been best men at their respective weddings- but now, he was proud and delighted to openly give his support and loyalty.

Joseph, he had always liked, and while he hadn't had the sense of their relationship as Sheila had had from their first meeting (and he hadn't believed Sheila at first when she had insisted that there was something between the two of them) but he knew that he was fiercely protective of the Queen, even more than the normal bodyguard-subject relationship and over the years, he had seen secret looks and smiles between them and Sebastian had had the almost irritated suspicion (he was irritated that Sheila had been right) that there WAS a relationship between Joseph and Clarisse…. and he had to admit that they were perfect for each other, they had a healthy working relationship and it was obvious that, due to all the time they spent together, their professional relationship became a friendship and then a relationship…

He passed no judgement on their relationship- he preferred to remain neutral in regards to the King and Queen's marriage and their 'extra marital' relationships (which was Rupert over Clarisse) but even he had to admit that Clarisse deserved better and Joseph was better…

As these thoughts were going through the heads of their witnesses, the bride and groom were blissfully oblivious- all that mattered, as they finally broke apart, that was that they were married, together for the rest of their lives…. They were _together…._

"Are you alright?" Joseph murmured huskily when the moment was finally broken (which was very hard, he would be very, very happy to kiss Clarisse- HIS WIFE (his wife) for the rest of his life) but also aware of their witnesses and yet… wanting to enjoy the moment with Clarisse… his wife….

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" she asked calmly, opening her eyes and smiling sweetly at him- now that the ceremony was actually over, they had made the ultimate commitment and they were married, she suddenly felt herself again… only much, much happier.

"I don't know," he shrugged, suddenly looking sheepish, almost like a boy. "It's just that…"

This time, it was Clarisse who reached over and rested her fingertips on his lips.

"It's alright. It's alright."

They suddenly realised that they weren't alone in the Archbishop's study and they shyly turned away from each other to meet the beaming faces of their witnesses, including the Archbishop James.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Bonnell!" Sebastian boomed, stepping forward with a proffered hand towards Joseph, while Charlotte and Sheila (both of whom had been dabbing at their eyes) approached Clarisse with smiles and embraces before they reversed the roles, the newlyweds standing in the middle, bemused and baffled, yet pleased and delighted.

Once the congratulations and best wishes had been proffered and accepted, the three witness stepped back and James stepped forward.

"Congratulations Joseph and Clarisse," he said before they could say anything, reaching forward to grab a respective hand each and combined them with his for a moment. "It is a wonderful moment when a couple in love are joined in holy matrimony and it's doubly wonderful when it's a couple who DESERVE to be married to each other; it is also an honour to have been able to do this ceremony for you."

He wasn't political- as Archbishop and a member of the clergy, he wasn't questioned on his beliefs or political affiliations, but he also knew and believed in change and that it was sometimes necessary to bring a country forward into the current century, as this marriage and the coronation of Princess Amelia would do.

He disapproved of the arranged marriage that the Princess was committing to, and he wished that parliament wasn't so set in their ways- but hopefully, with this surprise marriage, that it would be the catalyst for more changes in parliament and, on a wider stage, in Genovia, an idea that he said to Joseph and Clarisse.

"I'm not sure our wedding should be THE catalyst for parliamentary change- although I agree that change is necessary," Clarisse said cautiously.

"Nonsense! I'm not political at all, but I do take an interest in the world around me and I have to say, politicians need to have occasional surprises so that they don't get complacent and lazy… but enough about politics, I'm just happy that you two are together!"

0

"So…" Joseph began, then stopped.

"So…" Clarisse echoed.

The ceremony was over and, after a little more chat between the six of them, they had all left the church, Joseph and Clarisse driving away first, but there was an awkward silence between them until, just outside of Pyrus, Joseph pulled the car over on the side of the road.

"So… we're married," Joseph said finally.

"Yes, we are."

"No regrets?"

"Definitely no regrets."

"So…."

"Joseph, enough," Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle in the dark before she reached sideways, seeking his hand and, upon finding it, squeezed it tightly. "We're alright, we had Sebastian's approval (even if we truly needed it),we made the decision… I love you, that's all that matters to me at this moment in time."

"I love you too," he squeezed her hand back. "It…it just doesn't seem real at the moment."

"I know what you mean."

There was another silence- only this time it was much more comfortable silence- before Clarisse spoke again.

"Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking… I know that it's our wedding night," she paused, feeling her cheeks grow hot and she was grateful that the car cabin was dark. "But this marriage won't feel really real to me until I tell Mia… I know that might sound ridiculous but…"

"I understand," he said huskily.

"It's not that I don't want us to be… together," Clarisse faltered again, hating that she was blushing and feeling shy around Joseph- _her husband-_ but she was not used to discussing intimate issues with anyone…

Rupert had flatly refused to talk about such 'issues' (in fact, he rarely discussed any personal issues, including their children) and Clarisse, already a product of her parents rigid beliefs not to discuss any feelings, had been frozen into a mould whereby talking about emotions or intimate subjects was considered weak and disgusting.

 _Thank goodness she had managed to break free and slowly, ever so slowly, she had felt comfortable about revealing her feelings-_ not that she had had that problem with her sons- although with Joseph and Mia, it had been somewhat more difficult…

"It's just that Mia is my granddaughter and I want her to know before…."

There was another pause after she trailed off, then…

"I DO understand, Mia is important, she should be part of everything… as well as Pierre… and truthfully, I feel that it's rather inappropriate with all the wedding guests arriving in the next day or so… the palace is going to be crowded with guests and…."

"We don't need to reveal our secret to anyone," she finished quietly. "I am not ashamed of our wedding and that we're married… but…"

"Until Mia is married, we need to keep it down low… and personally, I actually like the fact that we have a secret between the two of us…."

"As well as our witnesses," Clarisse added teasingly.

"True… but a secret that is ours and ours alone… besides," he added as he turned on the cabin light and looked at her with twinkling eyes. "Waiting a little longer only increases the anticipation…" and he chuckled as Clarisse, whose cheeks had finally subsided, blushed a deep red again before he leaned over and kiss her gently on the cheek. "However, I will have to give you a good night kiss before we retire for the evening…."

"I'd like that," she said softly. "You know, you can spend the night in my suite… innocent as it would be…."

"I would like nothing more than to do that, but I think we should not attract any more attention to ourselves than necessary… not that I'm not ashamed of us…"

"I know… I'm just fortunate that you are so protective of me… I'm a very lucky woman," Clarisse said quietly, caressing his cheek with one hand. "Will you come with me tomorrow when I speak to Mia?"

"Of course I will. And you're not the lucky one… I am…."


	13. Telling Mia

_A/N; Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

The next morning, when she woke up, Clarisse wondered whether the evening before had actually occurred or it had been a dream… it seemed like a dream- announcing her desire to marry Joseph, him actually planning everything, the trip away from the palace in the middle of the night, the witnesses, the ceremony, the Archbishops approval, leaving the church….

However, glancing at the simple gold band on her wedding finger (and NOT the wedding band and large diamond that she had worn while being Rupert's wife) and the fact that she could remember every single moment of the last evening, proved that it wasn't a dream… especially the moment when Joseph had left her at her door and, after a quick look around to check that the cameras weren't working (he would turn them back on when he returned to the security hub), he leaned over and kissed her lightly, a kiss that slowly awakened the growing feelings that they had both been fighting over the past few months and years, before Joseph finally forced himself to pull away from her.

"You really do know how to kiss, my darling," he whispered in her ear and she smiled at him, her cheeks a deep red again. "Good night, my wife."

"Good night… my husband…."

Clarisse couldn't help but smile again at the memory- she could have pulled him into her suite (after that kiss, she was severely tempted to) and then they really could have celebrated their marriage, but they had agreed to wait until Mia knew and she was married, the throne safe from the threats of parliament.

She had again asked him once he had parked the car in the garage (Clarisse had insisted she didn't mind going into the garage) and he had only replied:

"I'm perfectly sure- the most important thing at the moment is that we're husband and wife, and I can live with that thought for the next few days. I've waited for you for years, I can wait for a few more days."

Clarisse smiled at that thought before she glanced over at her bedside clock and realised that she had slept later than she had thought, and that her maids would be in soon to check on her.

Thankfully, she had planned her outfit the previous evening, so when she emerged from her suite for breakfast, her maids and Charlotte waiting for her, she was already ready to go. It was a little difficult to say good morning to Charlotte, knowing what she had witnessed last night, but to her relief, Charlotte was as professional as always, not giving a clue away.

"Is everything alright with the wedding plans?"

"Everything is going as progressed-the ballroom will be set up later on this afternoon, the Princess and Lord Jacoby will be having a wedding rehearsal later in the morning; Joseph and his team have already perused the church and surrounding areas, and I will have a plan for you in the next hour or so; most of the wedding guests, as you know, arrived yesterday, but there are still a few that are still on their way, or will be catching flights this morning. The chef has perused the menu and is already preparing the food- the cake is already done- and the bridesmaids are having their final fittings this morning."

"Excellent. Where is Princess Mia?"

"She had a meeting with the planning committee for the orphanage earlier this morning, but I think she has returned to her suite for some 'down time' before she has a final fitting for her wedding dress and then there's the lunch for you, her and the Jacobys."

"Have you heard from Helen and Patrick?" She was a little concerned that Mia's mother and step father hadn't been here for much of the wedding preparations, although since Helen had just had a baby, it was perfectly understandable- and Mia wasn't at all bothered.

"The weather was bad yesterday but they took off earlier this morning and should be here later in the evening."

"Good… if Mia has some… free time," Clarisse sometimes didn't understand the vernacular that modern young men and women used, despite being educated by Mia and Phillipe. "I was wondering whether you would be able to ask her to come here, I want to talk to her for a moment."

"Of course."

"Has there been any sign of Lord Devereaux?"

"No ma'am, although Joseph's source has confirmed that he has returned to his uncle's house."

"Well, I'll just have to wait until after the wedding to speak to him," Clarisse said with a sigh. "Where is Joseph, by the way?"

"Here I am, Your Majesty," came his husky voice from the doorway and Clarisse's heart couldn't help but pound a little faster at the sight of him striding into the room, clad as always in black and looking as handsome as ever. She noticed that his ring finger was conspicuously empty, which surprised her a little, but she also knew that it was necessary to keep their secret and if that meant it took off his ring… she could wear hers, as far as everyone was concerned, she was the widow of the King, but if Joseph had suddenly turned up wearing a wedding band, questions would be asked. "I'm sorry that I'm late but there were a few issues that needed dealing with."

"Nothing too serious? Nothing to do with the wedding?"

"Nothing too serious but has to do with the wedding, certain wedding guests want additional security while others want less. I dealt with it- it's all fine."

"Good."

"What's on my agenda this morning, Charlotte?"

"Aside from usual paperwork and lunch with Lord Jacoby's parents, nothing much- you do have a cocktail hour and dinner with some of the guests tonight, but until then…"

"Excellent, you may all go… and Charlotte, can you see if Mia's available?"

"Yes ma'am," before the three younger women left the room, leaving Joseph and Clarisse alone, staring at each other.

"Good morning," she said finally, sanding up from her breakfast table and walking slowly towards him.

"Good morning," he said in a husky tone, a smile breaking across his face as he walked towards her. "How did you sleep?"

"Fairly well… and you?"

"Alright… when I finally went to sleep," Joseph said as he stood in front of her. "Last night… seemed like a dream…"

"That's what I thought to," she admitted in a coy voice.

"Except this just confirms that it isn't…." before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a long, sweet, passionate kiss. "Now, does last night really seem like a dream?"

"Definitely not," she murmured huskily before he kissed her again and then, again with difficulty, pulled away from her.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Mia's on her way here… I want to tell her together."

"Alright… although I am a little nervous," he admitted and she smiled at him.

"You are not the only one."

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and, when bidden to do so, Mia stepped into the room- Clarisse and Joseph were sitting on the sofa, and they had been holding hands, but as soon as the knock on the door came, they moved apart.

"Good morning, Grandma and Joe… you wanted to see me?"

"Good morning Mia, yes I did… come and sit down," Clarisse pointed to the chair next to the sofa and Mia quietly sat down there, seemingly not questioning why Joseph was there- Joseph was her grandmother's personal bodyguard as well as her HOS, he had to be around her most of the time.

"How are you feeling?" Clarisse inquired. "I was quite concerned about you yesterday, you seemed so… down."

"I'm fine, Grandma, I was just embarrassed and humiliated at what had happened the day before… I wasn't expect cameras to be on the lake… or to be caught out with Nich… Lord Devereaux…"

"It was an innocent mistake that has been rectified… you saw the apology on the television show, didn't you?"

"Yes, as well as the copy of the statement the palace released… but still.. I feel silly… or I did, but after I had a good night's sleep, I decided not to worry about it anymore. After all, once I become Queen, I will make lots of mistakes but I can't be worrying about them otherwise I'll go crazy!"

"That's true."

"Lily's advice, and I decided to take it… but I'm fine now, Grandma, really and truly. So," she looked from Clarisse to Joseph. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Well…" Clarisse suddenly felt nervous and Joseph reached over and squeezed her hand gently. "Joseph and I needed to see you because we have something to tell you…."

"If it's that you two are together, I already know."

"You do? How?" both Clarisse and Joseph was stunned.

"Well, it's pretty obvious," Mia shrugged her shoulders. "Just seeing the two of you together, it's clear that you are more than HOS and Queen… and definitely more than friends…."

"But…"

"But it's okay- you two definitely deserve to be together, you're together all the time professionally and Grandma, I know how protective Joseph is of you… I think it's actually really cute and sweet."

 _"Cute?"_ Clarisse echoed with a wrinkle of her nose, at the same time as Joseph was saying:

 _"Sweet?"_

"Yes and yes," Mia gave them a cheeky smile. "So, if that's what you wanted to tell me…."

"It's not actually that," Clarisse began again, feeling Joseph move closer to her and feeling more relieved. "It's actually more… well…." She was finding it difficult to utter the words, unsure of what Mia was going to say…

"Just spit it out, Grandma- sorry for the slang."

"It's alright… well… Joseph and I… Joseph and I," she repeated as Joseph squeezed her hand tighter and, as if by magic, his touch seemed to infuse some confidence in her. "Joseph and I were married last night." There, she had said it. She turned to Joseph with a smile and he smiled back, proud of her- it would have been difficult to get the words out, but now that she had, it was done.

There was a long silence as Mia sat in front of them, looking stunned, a silence that Clarisse was concerned about as it grew longer, and she was about to reach over and touch her, speak to her when..

"Wow. Wow," Mia repeated looking at them in amazement. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Joseph affirmed dryly, much more used to her slang and expressions than Clarisse was.

"Wow," Mia repeated again. "I don't know what to say."

"Mia, I know that we should have included you last night- I…we wanted you there….."

"But I don't think security would have appreciated both the Queen and the heir sneaking out from under their noses," Mia said with a giggle.

"No, I don't think they would have," Clarisse agreed. "But…."

"Grandma," Mia held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "It's okay, I'm fine with that… and congratulations!"

She suddenly bounced up and hugged both of them, taking both Joseph and Clarisse by surprise, but they were both pleased that she was delighted for them. "That is wonderful news! And so romantic, eloping… I wish I could do that," Mia suddenly turned wistful for a moment, which brought Clarisse to her other task.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…. You don't have to do this, marrying Andrew tomorrow. It's time that parliament realises that our lives are not in their hands, our decisions are not theirs to make… I should have said this a long time ago, rather than letting this charade go on and on, but… if you don't want to marry Andrew, that's fine with me… I'll support you no matter what."

"But what would happen to you? Would you stay on the throne indefinitely, or would Nicholas take the throne? Or the Von Trokans? I thought that none of those options were acceptable to either you or parliament."

"They're not acceptable, but I realised that it's wrong to force you into marriage and…"

"I'm still going to do it, Grandma," Mia said quietly, again surprising Clarisse, although Joseph wasn't quite as surprised- he knew that, like her grandmother, her devotion to duty would come before anything else.

"But…."

"I don't want to jeopardize the legacy that you and my grandfather and all the Renaldi ancestors have provided for this country. I want my chance to make a difference as a ruler, and if that means marrying Andrew tomorrow, I will do so. Andrew is a fine, strong man and I feel that I will be able to do much with him at my side."

"Mia…."

"Grandma," Mia's face suddenly broke into a smile, warm and wise beyond her years. "I want to do this. I appreciate your advice, I really do, but I want to do this and I know that I'm ready."

"Of course you are," Clarisse said softly, defeated by her words but yet feeling proud of her- she was determined to continue the Renaldi legacy… she only hoped that parliament would be decent to her.

"Besides," Mia added with a sly smile. "We wouldn't want parliament be inundated with too many surprises… I think that your surprise will be quite enough for them."

"We would prefer if you kept our news to yourself," Joseph said quickly and Mia smiled.

"Of course, I'm not going to say a word…." She glanced at her watch then. "Yikes, I had better go- I'm supposed to be taking a few of the wedding guests around the gardens- the Ambassadors from England, America, Ireland and France….how fortunate for me."

"You'll have many occasions when you will be doing that," Clarisse chuckled.

"I know, I know," Mia rolled her eyes before she looked at them seriously. "But seriously, I am very, very happy for the both of you- you deserve this and you deserved to have it a private moment between the two of you… and when I have time, I want to hear details… I'll see you both later," before she strode quickly out of the room.

"That went well," Joseph said after a long pause. "I didn't doubt her delight for us.""

"Neither did I… I don't know why I was worried… but I did mean what I said about her not having to go through with the wedding."

"I know you did but what did you think would happen?"

"I just wanted to give her options… I didn't want to pressure her at all, I just wanted her o know that if she chose to walk away, I would support her."

"And she knows that… but I'm proud that she is still determined to go through with the marriage, it shows that she truly wants to make a difference for Genovia… and she reminds me of you and Phillipe, always showing your devotion to your duty and your country."

"Often to the expense of my personal life… that's what I don't want for Mia."

"And I'm sure it won't happen to her, Andrew seems to be a decent young man who will do his best for Mia… even if they are not in love, maybe they will grow to love each other."

"Maybe… I hope so…."

000

The rest of the day seemed to fly by in moments, and while Clarisse couldn't help but continue to reflect on the previous night's events (and every time she saw Joseph, she thought: _my husband_ ), she also kept her thoughts to the present- the lunch with Andrew's parents went well, and neither Andrew or Mia seemed at all nervous.

"The wedding rehearsal wasn't as hard as it was going to be… although when there are people sitting on either side of the aisle, that may be a different story," Mia said ruefully.

The cocktail hour and small formal dinner that evening went just as well- Mia was radiant (although not as radiant as she should have been, Clarisse reflected to herself as she watched her) and everyone had an enjoyable time, although Clarisse had a pang in her heart- if only Joseph was sitting beside her, rather than standing in a corner, constantly perusing the room with his eyes.

The bridesmaids whisked Mia off to bed after coffee in the dining room, and Clarisse chose that moment to retire as well- most of the wedding guests were staying until the coronation, so she would have plenty of time to visit with them- and she was relieved when Joseph, seeing her signal, moved quickly through the crowd to her side and guided her back through the crowd to the doorway.

"Another boring evening over and done with?" he teased as he walked behind her up the stairs to her suite- they couldn't be sure that there wouldn't be eyes on them after they had left the ballroom, so they were discreet, as always.

"It wasn't too bad… but I'm not going to miss going to so many of them," Clarisse said thoughtfully.

"You will have to go to a few once Mia's on the throne?"

"Of course- I may not be the Queen anymore, but I still have to represent the royal family on occasion; besides, I don't want to leave Mia on her own when she first starts out."

"That's completely natural and I understand."

"You do realise that you will have to be my escort?" she teased quietly as they approached her suite doors.

"Well… that might be a hardship," Joseph said thoughtfully. "But I will do my duty."

"Good."

They stopped outside her suite door and Joseph suddenly became professional as one of the guards posted outside opened one of her doors.

"I'll leave you here, Your Majesty, and wish you a good night."

"Good night, Joseph," she said politely as their eyes met and held for a long moment before Clarisse entered her suite and Joseph, with a nod to the guards, headed back downstairs- it was their secret but it was growing harder and harder to keep it to themselves.

Half an hour later, the party having wound down, the last details for the following day having been finalised and the guests having retired for the evening, Joseph sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for his phone.

"Hello?"

"What are you still doing up?" he asked and the soft voice on the other end of the line chuckled.

"Joseph, I'm still Queen of Genovia, I was just doing a little light reading before I went to bed."

"Well, hopefully you'll be going to bed now- tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Yes boss," came the soft but smart reply.

"Are you going to be smart now that we're married?"

"Maybe so, maybe so. Was there a purpose to your phone call."

"I just wanted to call to say… I love you and good night."

"I love you too… and… good night."

"Now go to bed!" Joseph commanded sternly and Clarisse couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes sir, as long as you're going to bed as well!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good night," she said tenderly.

"Good night," he responded, just as tenderly.


	14. The 'Wedding'

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

The next morning, the palace was already humming with activity when Clarisse emerged from her suite, much earlier than usual, to go for a stroll before the rest of the day arrived, filled with a wedding ceremony, reception, guest and parliament.

Thankfully, as she crept down the stairs and out through one of the side doors, despite the voices she could hear, there was no one around as she snuck out.

She was almost at the bottom of the stairs leading out to the garden, when suddenly….

"Where do you think you're going?" a very familiar, husky voice murmured in her ear, an arm gently wrapping itself around her waist and Clarisse, who had momentarily panicked when she felt someone near her- _who on earth could have caught her out, the focus was on Mia today_ \- before the voice she heard made her relax and she caught the scent of the familiar cologne and she chuckled as she turned in his arms, wanting to see him again.

It had been two days since they were married and the secret of their marriage was weighing heavily, Clarisse honestly wanted to be open about her relationship with Joseph. He had waited so long for her, even accepting the possibility that she might not be free to marry (which hurt her when she realised that he was giving up his chance for happiness) but now it was time to openly, publicly recognise and confidently affirm her relationship with Joseph.

"I thought everyone was supposed to be busily preparing for the wedding," he continued teasingly.

"Everyone is… I just wanted to go for a brief walk before starting my own preparations."

"I'm sure you don't need too much preparations," he said lovingly, touching her cheek as they strolled down to the gardens, away from prying eyes and cameras.

"Flatterer."

"It's the truth."

"Flatterer, none the less," she retorted.

"I tell the truth, that's all I will say," he said simply. "So, may I accompany you on your walk?"

"I thought that was what you were doing," she teased and he laughed.

"Touché," he said before he paused in the middle of a cluster of rose bushes and trees, a little off their trace. "I was also wondering… I would like to kiss my wife good morning…do you think that she will agree to that?"

"I think you may be able to do so," Clarisse said regally. "Someday soon, you will be able to do it openly."

"Maybe so, but maybe I would prefer to keep some aspects of our relationship private… and you possibly wouldn't like me kissing you in front of everyone… in front of parliament, for example."

"Well, no," Clarisse admitted. "But…."

"I understand that you want people to know about us and accept us," he said gently, reaching out and caressing her cheek gently. "But I also know that you don't want us to be the focus of everyone's attention."

"I know, it's foolish of me… but I want people to accept us."

"And they will… but it shouldn't matter to you either way whether they accept us or not."

"Not for me, but for you, I want it for you," she looked at him with determination in her eyes and expression and he was touched.

"I appreciate that, I really do, but I don't want their acceptance- the people who really matter, who will accept us, are our friends and family…."

"Yes…" before her eyes widened in horror. "Oh… Pierre, I haven't had the chance to tell him…but I wanted to tell him face to face."

"Which you will be able to do soon enough, he's due to attend the wedding today."

"Of course," Clarisse suddenly felt nervous about facing her son and telling him about their marriage- she knew that he had always gotten along with Joseph when he was growing up, looked up to him as almost a father figure (as did Phillipe) but it would be considerably different meeting him as his mother's husband, his stepfather.

"You worry too much," Joseph broke into her thoughts again. "He will be fine… I think he may surprise you with his reaction."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Now, am I going to be able to kiss my wife before the morning really passes us by?"

"Of course," before he pulled her close to him and gently pressed his lips onto his, a kiss that had passion and emotion, feelings that had been building for years but as yet were unanswered, had been growing ever closer to the surface, especially after their secret ceremony, and they were both finding it difficult to contain themselves.

After a moment, after they had pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, Joseph took her hand again.

"Well, if we are going for this walk, we had better get going… I know that Paolo and his entourage will be arriving soon enough and we don't need to be caught by him… gossip that he is."

"You won't forgive him for selling Mia's story to the papers, will you?" Clarisse chuckled.

"No. He knew what he was doing, and all for the sake for a couple of rings… although, I have to admit, he has redeemed himself in the years since."

000

The rest of the morning flew by, and after a light lunch in her suite with Andrew Jacoby's parents and Helen and Patrick (Mia having lunch with her bridesmaids, although Clarisse imagined that she wasn't very hungry), Paolo bounced into the room, ready to do Clarisse's make-up and hair.

"A happy, happy day, indeed! The Principessa is to be married to Lord Jacoby and the crown will be safe!" he trilled as he fussed around with Clarisse's hair as his two assistants prepared her make-up and her ladies maids were in her bedroom, setting out her wedding outfit. Clarisse wondered idly how Joseph would cope with her ladies maids coming in and out of her suite, but she knew that she would compromise- as long as he was happy, that was what mattered and, she had to admit that she would prefer a little more privacy in her personal life- hopefully that would happen.

"Your Majesty? It is a happy, happy day, is it not?" Paolo's voice broke into her thoughts and she smiled at him in the mirror.

"Indeed it is, Paolo, indeed it is."

"And once the Principessa is on the throne, you will be able to live life as you always wanted to?"

"We'll see, Paolo. My plans are as yet… incomplete. We have a wedding and coronation to celebrate before anything else."

"Si, si- a happy celebration indeed."

All too soon, it was time to leave for the church. She passed by Mia's suite and paused, hoping to see her granddaughter for a moment, but the sounds of giggling and laughter made the decision for her- she would see her after the ceremony.

Joseph was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, looking extremely handsome in a formal grey morning suit, a top hat in his hand.

"You look… beautiful," he reached for her gloved hand and kissed the top of it. "You'll be competition for the bride."

"I wouldn't think so," she laughed before she dropped her voice to a whisper as she leaned forward. "You look handsome… very handsome… although as not as handsome as 2 nights ago."

"Now who's the flatterer?" he teased before he pulled away from her and his expression turned professional. "We must be leaving for the church now, Your Majesty- the Princess and her bridesmaids are ready to leave."

"Good," before Clarisse began walking towards the front door, already half opened by the guards standing on either side. "It's time to leave."

0

At the church, the crowds were threatening to spill over the barriers that had been placed on the kerbs, and the screaming, cheers and shouting increased greatly when Clarisse stepped out of the car, Joseph as always nearby. She paused for a moment at the top of the stairs to turn and wave to the crowds- _always acknowledge the people,_ she had been taught by the Queen Dowager and even Rupert- before disappearing into the church.

The Prime Minister was waiting near the closed doors leading into the church- as tradition dictated, the Prime Minister and Queen were to greet all the guests who were stepping into the church. The only exception to that rule, during Clarisse's reign, was when the Crown Prince had been killed and Clarisse had been in no state to greet anyone- the funeral was one blur and it taken all of her strength to hold herself together- but today was not a day to reflect on that... today was a day of celebration… _hopefully._

Once all the guests had been greeted- although she had seen them last night at the cocktail evening- and Joseph had finished perusing the room and the church, inside and outside- Sebastian offered her his arm and he escorted her up the aisle to the seat next to the altar, where Andrew's parents, Sheila, Helen and Patrick and… Pierre… were already waiting.

It wasn't a time to embrace her son, but the gentle squeeze of her hand and the corresponding smile on Pierre's face informed her that he was just as pleased to be here as she was to have him back. If only he had come to the palace beforehand, rather than come straight to the church…

"The plane was late, Maman, otherwise I would have met you at the palace," he said by way of explanation- he had always seemed to know what she was thinking, they had always been close- before she had seated herself and Pierre shook hands with the Prime Minister.

Charlotte was hovering near the closed doorways of the church, speaking into her earpiece, and Clarisse knew that the bridesmaids and Mia had arrived (the faint echo of screams and shouts could be heard, just barely, and she could imagining how deafening the noise would be outside) and they were getting ready for the ceremony to begin….

Clarisse's eyes then wandered over to where Joseph was chatting quietly with Scott and her heart suddenly ached- she again wished that their marriage was out in the open and that Joseph had been given the opportunity to escort her down the aisle, sitting beside her as a wedding guest and her husband….

 _Soon… very, very soon…._

Just then, there was a ripple move through the crowd and the doors were opened with a gentle bang before the bridesmaids began flowing through the door, all clad in pink (Lily hadn't been impressed about that, Clarisse couldn't help but stifle a grin at the memory- _'Pink?! I'm not a pink girl! I hate pink! -_ as well as judging by the grimace on her face) but they all looked very pretty.

There was another pause, not very long, before the music turned regal, more imperious, and the congregation got to their feet as a whole, before the doors opened again and Mia appeared.

 _She looks beautiful,_ Clarisse thought to herself- her granddaughter had insisted on choosing her own wedding dress (with input from Clarisse) and her grandmother had to admit that she had made the right choice with the off the shoulder Genovian silk and lace dress the young woman was wearing, along with one of Clarisse's tiara. However, there was something in her expression, something not right….

Suddenly…. Mia froze halfway down the aisle, looking around nervously and Clarisse knew that she was having second thoughts about the ceremony.

" _I'm sorry, I'm just going to need a minute or two…"_ before giving her bouquet to a nearby wedding guest and, grabbing her skirt, turned and almost ran out of the church.

Clarisse was on her feet and down the aisle before she knew it, reassuring Charlotte that she would deal with it and striding out of the church, Joseph on her heels. She found Mia in a nearby alcove, struggling not to hyperventilate.

" _Grandma… I…I'll be right in a minute… I just need a minute…"  
_

 _"No… No,"_ Clarisse repeated forcefully- this wedding was not going to happen, not if she had anything to do with it. She would deal with the consequences, when they came, but at the moment, her thoughts were on Mia.

" _I CAN'T do this!"  
_

"I know… darling, I've always been told that duty to my country is the most important consideration I had- even over love- and until a couple of days ago, I was sure that I would always do my duty… but now… things have changed for me… and they can change for you too."

"How?"

" _You need to do what is right for you. Make your own mistakes, you'll make plenty of them, believe me. You have a choice- you can go back into the church and get married or you can walk away. Whatever you choose, let it come from your heart."_

Clarisse watched as Mia bit her lip, considering her choices, before she flung herself at her grandmother and hugged her fiercely.

"Thank you," she said quietly before she pulled away, straightened her posture and began walking determinedly back towards the church, Clarisse following slowly behind her.

"Well done," Joseph murmured to her as she passed and Clarisse allowed herself a small smile.

"It was what needed to be done."

For a moment, when Clarisse stepped back into the church, she thought that Mia had made the choice to continue with the wedding- she was walking determinedly towards Andrew, then taking his arm, together making their way to the altar, and then… she turned to him, his engagement ring in her hand.

For the next ten minutes, Mia created history- she defiantly declared that she was going to become Queen- 'without a husband'- and while Viscount Mabrey tried to create trouble, Lord Nicholas Devereaux, who had been missing since he had left the palace the day of the camera on the lake scandal, emerged from the shadows and announced that he was declining to be King, much to his uncle's fury, as he dashed out of the church, in the hopes of convincing the boy to reconsider.

Things went quickly from there- Sebastian suggested she make a motion to change the marriage law for present and future queens of Genovia (at this, Joseph and Clarisse exchanged a look) and the motion was unanimous.

There was an awkward pause after Mia had stepped down from the podium and joined her bridesmaids, no one quite sure what to do now that there wasn't a wedding, before the Archbishop gazed down the aisle at Joseph and Clarisse, who were standing together and waved them forward, attracting the attention of the congregation.

"Your Majesty and Mr Bonnell… would you please step forward to receive a blessing?"

" _Blessing?"  
_

 _"Blessing?"  
_

 _"Blessing?'_

The word echoed through the congregation as they watched Joseph and Clarisse walk down the aisle, arm in arm- this was the moment of truth.

"Yes, a blessing," the Archbishop affirmed before looking at Clarisse meaningfully and she gave a tiny nod of her head. "It is my great pleasure and an honour to announce that Her Majesty and Mr Joseph Bonnell were married by me two nights ago, in this church and I again offer them my heartiest congratulations, as I hope you will as well."


	15. First Public Appearance

_A/N: It's been a while, I know, it just seemed that I had writer's block and nothing was working. Thankfully, its gone now so I'm back in the chair!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

For a long moment (and it seemed like forever to Clarisse), the church was stunned into silence as they all considered the news that the Archbishop had just announced- _their Queen had secretly married her bodyguard? Two nights earlier? In the church? With the Archbishop? How could it be possible? WAS it possible?_

As the news sunk in, the congregation began to buzz, whispering the questions that they had been thinking, looking in surprise at the couple standing in front of the Archbishop, their backs still toward the congregation, James looking perfectly satisfied while Clarisse and Joseph began wondering whether they should turn around and face the congregation themselves.

"Is this true, Your Majesty?" Lord Palimore asked, slowly getting to his feet, but before Clarisse could respond, Sebastian stood up from his seat.

"Indeed it is true, Lord Palimore and I can validate the legality of the marriage because my wife and I, as well as Charlotte Kutaway, were witnesses to the ceremony."

"But… but it's impossible- the Queen needs permission to marry," sputtered Lord Crawley.

"No. She does not- but I informed her that I fully supported her marriage to Joseph Bonnell and there were no legal impediments in preventing her remarriage."

"But…" someone else began before Sebastian held up his hand.

"Enough. It is done- and now the Archbishop would like to give the couple a blessing, a blessing that I think is entirely appropriate considering that there is a new era in Genovia dawning over the horizon. Archbishop," he nodded respectfully at the older man and sat back down.

There was still some slight murmurings from the rest of the congregation- most particularly from the Von Trokans- but when Sebastian slowly rose to his feet a second time and glanced around the pews, the whispers instantly stopped. At the silence, Sebastian again nodded at the Archbishop and sat down again while the Archbishop turned his attention back to the couple in front of him.

"Honoured guests, while a wedding ceremony didn't occur this afternoon, there is still much to be celebrated- a young woman stood up to defend a principle, and repeal a law," he shot an approving look at Mia, sitting next to Andrew, who blushed. "…As well as demonstrating her deep love for Genovia, has proved that she is ready to be Queen. As well as that, today is also about the couple in front of me- Mr and Mrs Joseph Bonnell… Clarisse and Joseph, who have chosen to celebrate their marriage with you…."

He continued on but neither Joseph nor Clarisse heard him, they were too busy giving each other shy, sideways glances and holding hands, painfully aware of all the eyes on them until suddenly…

"Again, I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride."

 _Kiss the bride? In public?_ With all these people- the congregation, parliament, television cameras… WHY should they… but then again, it wasn't the actually moment when they were first declared husband and wife, that moment was private and no one would ever take that away from them…. and suddenly Clarisse thought to herself, who cared? She and Joseph were married, she was as good as retired, Mia was about to take the throne… after all the years of waiting and hiding, it was time to step out of the shadows and officially recognise her relationship with Joseph.

At that thought, suddenly emboldened with a confidence she never knew she had, Clarisse stepped forward and pressed her lips gently against Joseph. Done. For always.

They were both aware of the sounds of applause when they finally broke apart- as well as a very unregal 'Woohoo!' from Mia- and Joseph couldn't help but grin coyly at Clarisse as they turned to face the congregation.

"I thought Queens never kissed in public," he teased, leaning over to murmur in her ear and she chuckled as she gave him a radiant smile- she had never looked as beautiful as she did at that moment, Joseph admired, almost dazzled (although their real wedding was an instance when she looked even more beautiful).

"Well, a wife can do so if she likes," she responded teasingly and they exchanged a glance before realising that they had to focus their attention back on their guests.

00

The next twenty minutes or so passed by in a blur- as soon as they had walked back down the aisle, still to applause, they had a moment to themselves outside the actual church before the doors swung open and they were accosted by their guests, all pushing in line to see the newlyweds.

"We never suspected a thing….

"You two were obviously very discreet…"

"Congratulations…."

"You will enjoy retirement together now…."

All these phrases and more spilled over them as everyone wanted to congratulate the couple- Sebastian and Sheila standing by their side, easing the pace of the guests and making the line go faster and faster. The press, of course, tried to get close to seek 'a few words with the newlyweds' but they were forced out of the church by security and had to content themselves with interviewing guests as they left the church.

Finally, finally… the last guests had finally left the church, leaving the Motazes, Joseph and Clarisse, Mia, Pierre and the Archbishop in the echoing halls of the church.

"Well… that certainly wasn't what everyone expected," James said with a wry smile. "They were expecting a Princess to be wed, but ended up with a law change and a different newly married couple."

"Life certainly isn't dull," Pierre said with a warm smile before focusing his attention on his mother and new stepfather.

"Pierre, I wish I had told you beforehand…" Clarisse began hastily- she had always planned to tell Pierre before the wedding, but somehow time had gotten away….

"Mother," he stopped her with a hand. "I am not angry- actually, I'm surprised that it didn't happen long before this… and, more importantly, that you managed to do it secretly and, as Mia would call it, 'under the radar'…. Congratulations to you both," before he gave his mother a warm, loving hug and then turned to shake Joseph's hand.

"Thank…. Thank you, Pierre," Clarisse managed to swallow her tears to choke out the words and Pierre smiled lovingly at her.

"Phillipe would be very excited about you as well- all we wanted was your happiness, and now that I can see that you're happy, I am content."

"Well said, Uncle P," Mia said excitedly and there was a moment when Pierre looked slightly disconcerted- Mia had called him that since they had met, several years ago and he liked it, but there were still times when it felt…. _strange_. "So… now what happens?"

"The carriage has been brought around to the front of the church… but you don't have to use it," Sebastian said hastily to Clarisse and Joseph. "There is still the limousine waiting here…"

"Which I thought Pierre and I were going to take," Mia said. "Grandma, you and Joe are the newlyweds, you HAVE to use the carriage!"

"They don't HAVE to, it was just a suggestion…."

Clarisse glanced towards Joseph.

"What do you think, Joseph? Do you want to return to the palace in the carriage?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," he said mildly.

Clarisse considered her options (no, not hers, theirs… no longer did shave only herself to consider, although that had been true since Mia had returned to her life) before she smiled, suddenly feeling impulsive, almost like a school girl again- she was married to Joseph and no one could take that away from them.

"Why not?" she shrugged with a smile. "It will be one of my last public appearances as Queen and I'm sure that the people are well aware of the change in circumstances… so, why not?"

"Go, Grandma!" Mia sounded surprised yet approving. "Are you sure Joe wants that?"

"Whatever my wife wants, Princess, she gets," he said smoothly, taking Clarisse's left hand in his and raising it to his lips, no one missing the clear delight in his voice and expression when he said 'my wife'.

Just then, Sebastian appeared from the front of the church, Charlotte on his heels.

"The guests have left the church… it's all clear for the newlyweds and the princess to leave, to have their first public appearance…" before he froze, realising that he was talking to the Motazes, the former Crown Prince, the Archbishop and the newlyweds themselves, and flushed as Joseph watched him sympathetically- he had only been in the role half an hour but it was already hitting him, not that Joseph could blame him, although he had every confidence in him.

"Thank you, Scott," Joseph said before proffering his arm to Clarisse, who wove her arm through his. "Is everything else alright?" he couldn't help but ask- there were so many high profile political and royal guests (or their representatives), Joseph couldn't help but wonder whether Scott was really up to the challenge, NOT that Joseph didn't believe in him and his team.

"Yes," Charlotte said with a touch of defiance in voice, surprising both Joe and Scott.

"Yes," Scott repeated, suddenly regaining his confidence and swagger. "The original team is back at the palace and I have two teams here to escort Her Royal Highness and His Grace," he nodded respectfully at Mia and Pierre. "And another team for Mr and Mrs Bonnell."

"The Princess and the Father are returning with us," said Sebastian. "Give my team two more people and then the rest your teams can disperse between the newlyweds and back to the palace."

Scott consulted his walkie talkie for a couple of moments, walking away from the group, before he returned.

"All is settled… when you're ready, sir," he turned back to Joseph, who was stunned at the 'sir'- he wanted to tell the younger man that he was still the same person, Scott didn't need to call him sir- but he was suddenly aware that everyone's attention was now on him.

"Ready?" he turned to Clarisse with a smile and she returned the smile, although he could see a touch of apprehension in her eyes and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Ready," she repeated with a small smile.

"Well… let's do this," he said in a louder voice before they stepped forward together, arm in arm, ready to make their second official appearance as husband and wife….

00

The noise was deafening when the couple emerged from the church, followed by the Motazes, Mia and Pierre right behind them with the Archbishop, and at the sound and the flashes of the numerous cameras in the crowd, Joseph momentarily froze- he was someone who had been in the shadows, not on centre stage- before he felt a gentle on his sleeve

She leaned over and breathed slightly in his ear:

"It's alright, just smile, wave and breathe," and Joseph obediently followed her words and actions as they made their way down the steps towards the carriage. By the time they reached the carriage itself, Joseph had relaxed somewhat, but he was still very relieved when he climbed into the carriage behind Clarisse and, seconds later, the horses and the carriage itself pulled away from the church.

There was a long silence before Clarisse entwined his fingers with his again and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, darling."

"For what?"

"You didn't actually expect all of that back at the church, did you?"

"I was very, very pleased… delighted, in fact… that Mia didn't marry Andrew, nice young man that he is…."

"I know you would be delighted at that," she chuckled. "What I meant was… all the attention WE received? I know you weren't expecting any of that…."

"Well… I didn't expect the blessing at the church…."

"That was very clever of the Archbishop to do, he didn't have to do that… it was his blessing that showed the people that he was on our side…. That, and the blessing was lovely, not that I heard any of it myself…."

"Neither did I," he admitted with a coy smile and she laughed.

"So I assume it was a lovely blessing… but all the additional attention, like outside the church, you didn't expect that, did you?"

"Well, for someone who has spent most of his life in the shadows, always at the edge of the things, I… no I didn't expect that… but I appreciated it."

"As did I…. and I'm hoping that we won't be the focus of so much attention in the future, once Mia is Queen…. I'm tired of my every move being watched."

"After today, I can understand why….and I promise that I will continue to protect you as I have always done…"

"Except that there is one noticeable difference."

"What's that?"

"You'll be doing it as my husband," she reached over and caressed his cheek tenderly with her hand. "Not as my personal head of security and bodyguard."

"Yes, I like that difference," he said quietly, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm gently.

"Oh Joseph… I love you," Clarisse suddenly cried, feeling a surge of love for her husband that she hadn't ever experienced before with Rupert. "All that matters to me is that we're together, for the rest of our lives, and that Mia and Pierre are happy in their own lives.

"I love you too," he said tenderly, leaning over to kiss her gently on the cheek- he didn't dare kiss her lips, not yet, but he felt happy that he was able to kiss and hold Clarisse, and be able to do it publicly. "So… what happens next?"

"Tonight? I assume that we'll have to have some pictures taken… then we greet our guests, have dinner and dancing…."

"It doesn't sound like it's going to be a very interesting night," Joseph complained but Joseph could see the humour twinkling in his eyes. "Particularly watching my wife dancing with all the members of parliament."

"That's something that could be amended," Clarisse said thoughtfully- she too wasn't keen on dancing with all the members when, really, she only wanted to dance with her husband.

"Oh?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see," was all she said.


	16. Blessings

To both of them, the carriage ride passed by too quickly and the sounds of celebrating crowds who had made their way from the town centre to the palace gates grew louder and louder until they realised that they had arrived at the palace gates and that their quiet time together was about to be at an end until the end of the evening.

"Well, here we are," Joseph said as the carriage came to a stop and they waited for one of the guards to open the door.

"Yes, here we are," Clarisse agreed before squeezing his hand. "It's going to get a little…. crazy…"

"I'd say it's going to get more than a little crazy, I can just imagine how many people are going to ask us about our secret ceremony and our relationship."

"Well, they're just going to ask their questions and get no answers, it's none of their business," she said briskly, almost coldly and Joseph looked at her in surprise.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just sounded… almost like Phillipe then. He said the same thing about his relationship with Helen and their marriage and divorce."

"He was correct about that, I will give him that- and I wish I had given him a chance with her…"

"You know it wasn't possible, not with Rupert the way he was at that time… you didn't the right thing…" he reached over and touched her cheek for a moment.

"However, I don't think we need to discuss any of that on today of al days…"

"Of course not, definitely not… today is our day," she smiled radiantly at him before his door was opened with a small crash and suddenly, it was time to be on public display again…

"Ready?" he turned to her and Clarisse smiled back at him.

"Ready- as long as you are at my side."

"Always."

"Good," she beamed before he stepped down from the coach and turned back, a hand held out to her.

0

As both Joseph and Clarisse expected, the next few hours were crazy with pictures and greeting guests; and, as Joseph had predicted, almost everyone they greeted (and they were together in that, Clarisse was determined that they wouldn't be split up, it was _their_ day and they deserved to enjoy their day _together_ ) tried to openly ask questions about their relationship and wedding (or openly allude to it) but they were firmly and politely directed away from the questions.

"At least that's over and done with," Joseph said with a sigh to Sebastian, who had been standing with them, greeting guests with them, often pushing the line forward when it became clear that some were determined to stand and try and pry the truth out of the newlyweds (the Von Trokans among them).

"Yes, it's quite a task isn't it?" he agreed as Clarisse and Sheila moved away from them, chatting quietly. "Thankfully, you won't have to do it so often."

"I'm glad about that," Joseph said ruefully.

"Come, let's get a drink at the bar, you look like you might need one."

"Thank you, I think I might do as well," he said with a chuckle before glancing over and seeing Scott standing in the corner, upright and stiff. "I'll join you in a moment," he added before he made his way across the room to where Scott was standing, who immediately sprang to attention at his approach.

"Joseph… sorry, sir, what can I do for you?"

"For starters, you can stop calling me 'sir'- I'm still Joseph/Joe to you and that's not going to change."

"Sorry, I thought…."

"You thought that just because I have married the Queen, that I would have changed that quickly? I'm not royalty, Scott, and I haven't changed."

"Well, I…."

"I am sorry that I didn't include you in the wedding ceremony- or even tell you about it afterwards. I should have and I'm sorry for that."

"I know you couldn't have said anything, not until after the princess was married, and I know that… actually, I understand completely and I'm not offended… although I wouldn't have minded being part of a conspiracy to pull the wool over parliament's eyes," Scott grinned at him. "But anyway… congratulations," he held out a hand and Joseph shook it gratefully. "I guess this means that you're officially retired."

"I think that may be the case… although, if you need any help…."

"I'll know where to find you, trust me," Scott chuckled. "But I had better let you go, you've still got quite a few guests who want to speak to you…which I know you'll enjoy," he added with a smirk and Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the support," before he turned and started walking back towards his wife, who was still talking to Sheila, having been joined by a few other women, before someone stepped into his path- Mia, who had changed out of her wedding dress and was dressed more appropriately in a light green dress.

"Grandpa!" she said brightly and Joseph couldn't help but wince. "Sorry… Grandad?"

"I think Joe might be the best bet for now."

"But you're my grandfather now, surely I should be able to call you Grandpa or Grandad."

"Maybe, we'll see," he said non-committedly. "So, how are you feeling?"

"VERY, very relieved- I like Andrew, but only as a friend… but I do appreciate how he was willing to go through with the marriage for the sake of me retaining the throne."

"He's an honourable young man and I knew he would have done the right thing by you… but I have a feeling that he's just as relieved as you are."

"Oh, he definitely is- while we were waiting for you guys to finish your photographs, we were talking and he admitted that he had had doubts about the wedding… not that he was going to do anything about it."

"Which raises him in my estimation- he is very definitely an honourable young man."

"Just like you," Mia beamed at him and Joseph frowned.

"Me? I don't think so."

"I think so- you protected Grandma through the years…"

"That was my job," he pointed out.

"… But you carried a torch for her, even when you knew that it may never been possible to show it openly to her…. you respected her wedding vows as well as herself and Rupert and that is an honourable man to me. You treated me with respect and kindness, even when you didn't know me that well- that's what I call honourable… you are definitely an honourable man, Joseph Bonnell, and I'm proud to have you part of my family," Mia finished with a serious look at him and it took a moment for Joseph to recover his emotions, not to allow a tear to fall, before he took a hand in hers and raised it to his lips.

"You are an amazing young woman and you will make a magnificent queen."

"Thank you," Mia blushed and they grinned at each other for a moment before someone else joined them- Pierre.

"I was hoping to catch up with you- congratulations again, Joe," Pierre stretched out his hand for Joseph to shake while Joe, still recovering from Mia's comments, was feeling a little odd.

"Thank you… it wasn't necessarily planned…"

"Which makes it all the romantic," Pierre smiled. "It's something both you and Mother deserved and good on you for taking matters into your own hands."

"Actually, it was your mother's idea…"

"Grandma?" Mia cried as Pierre added "Maman? Really?"

"Really," Joseph affirmed as the smile on Pierre's face broadened, making him look younger than his years.

"Well… well done to Mother, I'm glad she shook off the mantle of responsibility and duty for an evening."

"We did want you both there…"

"We know, but I think your marriage ceremony should be something private between the two of you, a way of celebrating your relationship."

"I can't believe Charlotte didn't tell me…" Mia muttered. "…Not that I wanted her to break a promise," she added hastily.

"….and I think- I'm sure Phillipe would have agreed with me and would be happy for you as well."

"I agree," Mia said quietly. "I didn't know him as well as you all did, but the little I did know of him… he would have wanted Grandma to be happy."

"Anyway, congratulations again, I'm very happy for you and you will both be very happy together."

"Thank you," came a soft voice from behind them and the three of them turned to see Clarisse standing there, looking radiant. Pierre looked at her in awe- he had never seen her look as radiant and free as she did now and she knew that it was mostly thanks to her new husband.

"I know we will be," she added as she moved to Joseph's side and their hands met and entwined- _something very different to when she was married to my father_ , Pierre thought to himself, but it was another memory that he would cherish, seeing his mother so happy.

He only wished that his brother had been present to witness this moment- his daughter ready to ascend the throne and their mother happily married to the man both Phillipe and Pierre had wanted her to be with, Joseph.

Yes, they had both respected and liked, even loved, their father, but his constant infidelities made their mother deeply unhappy and, in the end, her happiness was what meant more to them than their parents' marriage staying together… although, if their father hadn't died, none of this would have even been possible….but, thankfully for their mother, things had turned out very differently.

 _I wish you were here, little brother,_ Pierre thought wistfully, suddenly feeling sad again, the realization that his brother was gone striking him again, before he suddenly felt he was being watched and he looked up to see his mother watching him.

"Pierre? Are you alright with Joseph and I being married?"

"I am more than alright, I am delighted for you both- and I know that Phillipe would have been as well," he added as tears sparkled in Clarisse's eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," he affirmed, longing to give her a long hug, but preferring to keep that for when they were in private, before he glanced around and saw Sebastian and Sheila approaching with drinks- they had both been good friends to Joseph and Clarisse over the years (and extra protective when Pierre had abdicated and Phillipe had passed) and Pierre appreciated their friendship not only to them, but to himself and Phillipe as well.

Sebastian had been Phillipe's best friend from boarding school and best man at his wedding (and vice versa), but he had also been a steadfast, strong supporter of Pierre's, especially when he had chosen to abdicate….

" _There is no shame in having a path going in a different direction."  
_

 _"Even it means breaking a tradition of several centuries?"  
_

 _"Even then," Sebastian's voice sounded firm and determined._

" _Even if it means destroying my parents, forcing my younger brother into a role he's never been seriously trained for, his child to be considered the next heir to the throne… to break my mother's heart?" his voice broke at the last few words- he hadn't wanted this decision, and all the reasons NOT to do it had hurt him, but the reason that had devastated him the most was the thought of leaving his mother, of breaking her heart… he was her eldest son, the one whom everyone looked up to… and now he was leaving._

" _They're all very good reasons for NOT making this choice- and I don't doubt that you are devoted to your mother and brother," Sebastian paused for a moment, looking awkward, before he looked directly back at Pierre again. "But sometimes… having the courage to make a difficult choice, a choice that may not be understood but the choice needs to be made is what's more important."_

Sebastian was the last person he saw before his exile to Europe (he had personally escorted him to the airport) and the first person he had met when he had returned that morning, but Pierre had never forgot his support (or for being in constant communication over the years) and he had been surprised when he had met him at the airport that morning.

" _Welcome home, Pierre, welcome home… you seem surprised that I'm here."  
_

 _"Well, there is a wedding occurring this afternoon…."  
_

 _"And you are one of the honoured guests. It's good to have you back."_

However, at this moment, there were no tears and no painful memories to address- just the simple, happy opportunity to celebrate a marriage that they had all been secretly hoping that would eventually happen for years…..


	17. The Reception

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

The reception was going as Clarisse had expected and planned- a sit down dinner, accompanied by soft music from the orchestra, to be followed by speeches and dancing- but there was one major change- Clarisse and Joseph were sitting in the places which Andrew and Mia had been expected to sit.

She was also painfully aware that since they had entered the ballroom arm in arm for dinner, everyone's eyes were on them and their gazes continued to flicker towards them during dinner, as if still trying to figure out HOW and WHY the Queen and her personal bodyguard had ended up _married_.

Thankfully, Pierre, Mia, Helen, Patrick, the Motazes and Andrew and his parents were sitting at the table with them, around them, shielding them from prying eyes, but Clarisse, despite her many years in the public eye, felt self-conscious, and she suspected that Joseph would be as well.

At the thought of Joseph, she turned towards him, watching as he ate, chatting with Sebastian and Andrew's father before, suddenly aware that he was being watched, he turned towards Clarisse, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

 _Are you alright?_ she mouthed and his smile broadened as he leaned towards her.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" he breathed into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek. "Are YOU alright?"

"Of course I am," she retorted in a whisper. "It's just that this isn't something that you're… used to."

"No, it's not," he admitted as a hand reached under the table to rest on her knee, squeezing gently. "But, as I'm sitting next to my wife and surrounded by your family and friends…"

" _OUR_ family and friends," Clarisse corrected quickly and Joseph smiled tenderly at her.

"Fine… sitting at the table with OUR friends and families," he amended. "It may seem a little unusual to me… but it's more than worth it."

"Really?"

"Truly," he replied, longing to lean over and kiss her but neither of them wanted to keep most, if not all, aspects of their marriage private.

"I DO have a question for you, though," he continued in a low voice, moving closer to her.

"Oh? What would that be?" Clarisse responded flirtatiously- who cared about the people around them, watching and staring at them?

"Well, I was wondering…" he leaned over, his goatee now tickling her ear, pausing a moment and then… "How long do we have to stay here?"

At that, Clarisse couldn't help but laugh, long, loud, clear and happily, attracting the attention of their table and half of the room, but Clarisse didn't care- Joseph had asked the question she had been pondering almost from the moment they had sat down at the table.

They had barely had any alone time since their actual wedding ceremony, and while it was right and appropriate to celebrate their marriage, Clarisse was longing for some alone time with Joseph, her husband… a thought that made her feel both nervous and excited- there were no more boundaries between them, they no longer had to worry about hiding their feelings for each other, jump away from each other like scalded cats whenever anyone came into the room… _no more boundaries…._

"You look thoughtful, Grandma," Mia's voice broke into Clarisse's thoughts and she quickly gathered herself together, embarrassed at being caught out. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just mentally running through last minute plans for the coronation."

"Surely that can wait a day or two?" Mia laughed. "Everything has been organised, right down to the last detail- why don't you relax and enjoy your wedding reception?"

"Mia, really," Clarisse chided, but only half-heartedly as Joseph reached for her hand under the table and entwined his fingers through hers.

"Exactly- my niece is right, enjoy your second wedding day to Joe and your reception," Pierre held up a glass of red wine and saluted his mother and new stepfather.

"Ah," Sebastian said with a broad grin. "Now that dessert is as good as over, it's a perfect time to start speeches."

"Toasts? Speeches?" Joseph suddenly felt and looked nervous- he knew it was traditional for the groom to propose a toast to the bridesmaids…. Mia, Sheila and Charlotte- but he wasn't exactly prepared for that… for someone who had spent much of his life in the shadows, this was an untimely way to begin a public life… not that there would be a public life, he knew that Clarisse, as soon as she stepped down from the throne, would down scale most of her public appearances but still….

"Don't worry," Clarisse murmured, squeezing his hand tightly under the table. "It's all been sorted out, you don't need to make a toast at all."

"Grandma's right, Joe, you don't need to worry about it at all," Mia added reassuringly, but still, Joseph felt ashamed- it was his first marriage and surely he could utter a few words about the bridesmaids, as well as his wife.

"As Mia would say," Clarisse leaned closer to him so that he could smell the scent she always wore and that he loved, a reminder of Clarisse. "Seriously, do not worry about it."

0

Despite the change in bride and groom, the few people who had to make speeches (Mia, Sebastian, a representative or two from parliament) rallied very well to provide appropriate speeches for Clarisse and Joseph.

" _I never knew anything about Grandma and Joseph until a few hours ago, but I am very happy that they have finally managed to find happiness together- and that they deserve all the happiness in the world, as a well-deserved retirement from public service…."_ Mia sounded very adult during her brief speech, and her eyes were sparkling with tears as she glanced at Clarisse and Joseph.

"… _.Happiness only comes around on rare occasions, and sometimes love may also be part of the equation, but the happiness that this couple in front of us share is something of once in a lifetime, and I know that Crown Prince Phillipe, as well my own family, would be very happy with what has transpired today,"_ Sebastian Motaz responded, giving the newlyweds a warm, respectful smile before bowing his head slightly towards Joseph.

The two representatives from parliament's short speeches were drier and less sentimental, but both managed to convey respect and even a little friendship in regards to paying tribute to the 'surprising and unexpected' marriage of the Queen to Mr Bonnell.

There was a lull in the speeches after that, the crowd getting restive for the first dance as well as cake cutting, before the sound of a knife gently tapping on glass effectively silence the room and, much to Clarisse and Joseph's surprise, Pierre got to his feet.

" _I know that it is a little unusual for a priest in the church to give a speech outside a sermon and a church, but this is an unusual circumstance and I, as the son of the bride, feel that I had also need to say a few words, not only on behalf of myself, but for my brother, who is sadly unable to be with us today."_

There was a pause as Pierre cleared his throat and Joseph moved closer to Clarisse, their hands entwined between their chairs.

" _I know I haven't been present in this country since my abdication, but I have always know what has been going on- including my mother and Joseph falling in love."_

There was a murmuring in the crowds- how did he know that, who told him, why did he know before them- before Pierre continued.

" _My father and mother were married for a long time and while it is a common fact that it was an arranged marriage, they did become very fond of each other over the years, and my father depended on my mother in many different situations and many different occasions._

 _Joseph, however, was her personal bodyguard and, as such, saw her more than even her own children did- not that I begrudge them either of that, she was there when we needed her and that was what counted- and it was natural that they become very good friends. Such good friends, in fact, that they had many an argument over the years over something Joe didn't agree with my mother doing, or my mother fighting against the constraints she felt in regards to having someone following her everywhere she went._

 _However, whatever they had was special- a special friendship that gave them both happiness and support when they felt they needed it. Phillipe and I often wondered about them, but we came to the conclusion that whatever they had between them, it was their business. All we wanted was for our mother to be happy- and today, I have witnessed her happiness, as well as Joseph, and I am content._

 _However, I am not here to talk about the past- all I simply want to say is: Mother and Joseph,"_ he looked over at them as Clarisse tried to smile, tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over- _royals never cry in public_ , she reminded herself sternly.

" _Congratulations. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world, in your marriage and in your well-deserved retirement… and I definitely know that Phillipe would be echoing these words, if he were here today."_

There was a silence as he sat down again, before Sebastian and Sheila, followed by the rest of their table, stood up and faced Clarisse and Joe, joined by others from other tables.

"To Joseph and Clarisse!" Sebastian intoned solemnly.

"To Joseph and Clarisse," the rest of them room echoed his words before saluting the couple and drinking to their health.

Clarisse wanted to move around the table to Pierre, embrace him and thank him for his beautiful words- thankfully, she hadn't cried, although it had been a close thing- before Sebastian, having set his glass down, cleared his throat.

"Now, would the newly married Mr and Mrs Bonnell please move out onto the floor for their first dance as husband and wife?"

Clarisse wondered whether she would actually be able to get to her feet, but Joseph nudged her as he stood up and she saw that he had a hand held out to her, which she accepted gratefully.

"Now, here's another unusual circumstance," Joseph murmured under his breath as they walked towards the dance floor. "Dancing in public, in front of parliament."  
Clarisse chuckled- he was trying to make her feel a little better, and it was working.

"Remember, you did that in San Francisco at the consulate."

"That's right, I did… oh well, at least I'm allowed to dance with my wife," before he stopped and turned to her with a smile. "Ready?" he asked as he took one of her hands in his and wrapped another arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

"Of course," she smiled at him- dancing had been one of their first bonding experiences and she had always felt comfortable dancing with him, so much more than with Rupert- he had been awkward, cool and stiff; Joseph had been all fire, passion and yet tenderness, he held her as if he cherished her, that he would never let her go, if given the choice, while Rupert held her like a fragile china doll, something to be played with very rarely and treated with care and caution.

As soon as the music started, Clarisse suddenly relaxed, feeling very much at home- she was in Joseph's arms, where she knew she had always belonged and she would always be.

As the pace of the music slowed and their movements became more relaxed and in sync (that was never a problem with them, ever), suddenly all the doubts and worries she had been thinking about since their wedding ceremony dissipated forever- they had been married in church, endorsed by the Archbishop, Prime Minister, granddaughter and son, everyone had been present at their blessing and now they were witnessing another part of their relationship.

She suddenly beamed at Joseph, her happiness and love in clear display on her face and even the hardest heart in the room softened at the open love and trust that the couple in front of them displayed to each other.

Joseph was momentarily taken aback by the love and tenderness in her eyes and expression- she had never so openly showed her feelings for him (especially in front of so many faces) but he suddenly realised that she felt free, that their marriage had suddenly freed her from feeling as though she had to hide from the rest of the world.

"Feeling better?" he inquired.

"Much, much better," she confirmed before she moved in even closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Definitely much better."

"What are you going to do once this dance ends?" he murmured into her ear.

"Request another dance with my husband," Clarisse said simply. "It's that simple."

"I'd like to see that happen, especially when the Prime Minister comes for his dance."

"Oh, you will," she gave him a smug smile.

"I will?"

"You definitely will."


	18. Escape

As Joseph had predicted, once their first dance was over, Sebastian discreetly made his way over for his dance with the Queen and, for a moment, Clarisse seemed determined to break another tradition- the second dance with the Prime Minister- but Joseph was pleased that she decided that while she had broken many traditions today, there were still a few that couldn't be broken, as she said to him seconds later.

"Good girl," he whispered in her ear as she turned towards Sebastian, and Clarisse gave him a look, before she and Sebastian were off, spinning around the dance floor as others began to join him, but before Joseph could try and sneak off into the shadows, he almost collided with Sheila Motaz.

"You have a few dance partners as well," she teased with a gentle smile and Joseph couldn't help but laugh, although he seriously didn't mind dancing with Sheila- he had often done in the past, but this was a first, official occasion.

"She looks beautiful today…"

"Yes, she does- they both do."

"Yes, the Princess does as well… but I don't think I've seen Clarisse as beautiful as she did at that night ceremony- she was radiant that evening."

"Yes, she was," Joseph agreed, although the look she had just given him before, while they were dancing, was coming in a close second.

"Sebastian and I are proud and honoured that you allowed us to be part of your wedding ceremony- and I'm looking forward to the four of us spending time together. Clarisse is a very dear friend of mine… and I'm looking forward to becoming better friends with you as well," Sheila looked at him kindly.

"Thank you, we both wanted you there, you've always been good friends to Clarisse… and to her sons… and I too am looking forward to getting to know you and His Excellency better," Joseph said a little uncomfortably- he knew that Motazes well, but he had always thought that he had been friendly to him because he had been Clarisse's friend as well as her Head of Security.

"Joseph? It's Sebastian and Sheila, not His Excellency and Mrs Motaz," Sheila reminded him. "It's fine to call us by our first names, I've always wanted that… but palace protocol…."

"Yes, palace protocol can be rather… difficult," he finished, just as Sheila was saying 'Stifling'

"Yes, both difficult and stifling," Sheila agreed. "But I have a feeling that a certain young princess is going to make quite a few changes once she ascends the throne… and I don't think that Sebastian is going to stop her… I think he will be encouraging her. as I have a feeling you, Clarisse and Pierre will be doing… in discreet ways, of course."

"Of course," Joseph agreed, knowing that Sheila was right- Mia wanted change and she was the person that would ensure that change would occur.

"Still, that is all in the future… today is about celebrating you and Clarisse and your marriage!"

Joseph was hoping that he would be able to have another dance with Clarisse after dancing with Sheila, but as he looked across the floor, Clarisse was swept from Sebastian's arms into a member of parliament's arms and he knew that he would have to wait.

"Trying to sneak off into the corner, Joe?" came a young voice from behind him and he turned to see Mia grinning at him.

"Well, I look rather foolish if I continued to stand here on my own, in the middle of the dance floor, wouldn't I?"

"Well, now you're not," Mia said simply, taking one hand in his and leading him back on the floor. "You need to dance with me too!"

"Do I really?"

"Yes… well, it's a much better dance than the first time, do you remember?" she giggled.

"Yes, you were making funny movements with your head…."

"Like a doggy on a dashboard, I recall you saying in."

"Which was true… and then when I tried to spin you in when we were doing that… what did you call it….?"

"Wango, silly of me, I know."

"Not necessarily, you didn't know the name of the dance- and I have to admit, the 'Wango' name has stuck, well, between your grandmother and I that is- but, to continue the story, when you spun in…."

"Don't remind me, I elbowed you in the ribs," Mia winced at the memory. "Again, I am so sorry for that…."

"It doesn't matter, you were just learning… and it didn't hurt… it just winded a little…."

"Still…."

"Well, you've definitely blossomed since then, and I have to say that you are doing very well now, as you did at your birthday ball, although your partners….""

"I didn't have a choice! You know that!"

"I'm just teasing… I think the only person you danced with as well as me was Nicholas…"

At the mention of Nicholas' name, Mia's expression saddened and Joe wished he hadn't mentioned anything at all.

"He was very brave, what he did today- I admire him for his courage and the choice he made… it couldn't have been easy, knowing that his uncle lusted after the throne and the power that came from it."

"No, that couldn't have been easy for him… but I don't know where he is and I want to talk to him… do you think Grandma will allow him back into the palace, if he comes here?"

"I think she will… she thoroughly approved of what he did today, and I have to admit that she is concerned for him and what he will do now."

"What…?"

"His uncle will have thrown him out of his house, so he will have nowhere to go, but I'm confident that he will land on his feet and, with luck, he will come back to the palace."

"I hope so," she said in a small voice.

"I'm confident that he will so… but, until then… you need to enjoy the rest of the reception… and I may ask you for a favour… "

"A favour?" Mia's eyes perked up. "What sort of favour?"

"Helping your grandmother and I make an early exit….discreetly, so no one will watch us go…"

"Hmm," she frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "So many possibilities…."

000

Clarisse and Joseph were destined to remain apart for the next hour as parliamentarians and their wives demanded dances from the newlyweds, but soon… they were standing back in front of each other and Joseph didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms and whisk her around the floor.

"Finally," he murmured huskily into her ear, inhaling her scent.

"Yes, finally- although my feet are starting hurt from all the dancing."

"Then we should sit down," Joseph immediately turned solicitous and began walking her towards the chairs on the edge of the floor, but she stopped him with a smile.

"But if I'm dancing with you, none of that matters."

"I have a plan," he said after a few moments of swaying to the music, neither of them aware of anyone else around them.

"Oh? A plan for what?"

"For us to get out of here early- and undetected."

"Good luck with that, we're still the centre of attention, no one is going to let us go without giving us a big send off."

"I don't know about," he gave her a mysterious smile and she chuckled.

"I thought you were very keen to follow rules and ensure that everyone is protected by your security team."

"Since my immediate retirement this afternoon, I've ceased to worry about following rules… and all that matters to me at this point in time is that you and I have some privacy… and we get to leave our wedding reception when WE want, rather than when everyone else wants."

"That's very adventurous of you… I think I like it," she gave him a coy smile and it took every ounce of restraint he had not to kiss her then and there. "So… when is this happening, and who is creating the diversion?"

"Your very talented granddaughter and her posse have a plan… but we just have to wait until the cake is cut…."

"Which is now," Clarisse indicated to where the cake was being set up on a nearby table and Charlotte was walking towards them.

"Let's go, then," he offered his arm again and she took it. "By the way, I don't have to do what I have read happens at cake cutting time and feed you cake?"

"I would rather you did not… what about you?"

"I don't think so."

The cake cutting was thankfully brief, and while some people wanted to chat with them, there was suddenly a blast of noise from the other end of the room and Clarisse turned to see Mia chatting with the DJ that she insisted on hiring for the end of the evening.

"What's going on?"

"I believe that Mia wants the informal part of the evening to begin."

"It's very, very noisy," Clarisse complained, not wanting to put her hands over her ears, especially once the music started, but it was loud…

"Yes, it is loud," Joseph agreed, taking her hand in his and gently guiding her through the crowd- most of whom were looking towards the DJ with the bewilderment that Clarisse had just expressed. "SO loud that we need to take a breath of fresh air outside."

"But… oh," Clarisse suddenly realised what was happening- Mia was creating a diversion and Joseph was taking advantage of the situation to escape from the wedding reception. "What about Pierre… I should thank Charlotte…."

"Tomorrow," he said simply. "All of that can wait until tomorrow…."

"But…."

"Clarisse. Trust me," before they slipped out of the open doors and onto the balcony. "Let's go!" he whispered in her ear before they almost ran down the steps and onto the lawn, down into the darkness.

"Why do you always insist on doing this?" Clarisse asked playfully as she followed him down towards the pagoda they always managed to visit on their ways. "First, when I said yes to you and now…."

"Don't tell me you don't like it," he teased, slowing down as they got further and further from the palace.

"Well, I have to admit that… it's fun…" but before she could say anymore, he had spun her around and had crushed her to his chest and then pressed his lips down on hers.

"You… you always do that too…" she said dazedly when she finally pulled away from him, but his arms still were wrapped tight around her waist.

"I know… but you like it."

"Yes, I do… and I love you," she reached out and touched his cheek. "We have finally managed to escape."

"And it was definitely an escape that I'm going to make sure that Mia doesn't attempt."

"Don't you mean, Scott won't let her do?"

"True, Scott."

"So… what now?" she asked after a silence.

"Whatever we want…. we're together, that's all that matters."

"Yes, that's all that matters," she repeated before moving closer to him and resting her cheek on his shoulder.


	19. Happily Ever After

_A/N FINALLY completed! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- I'll be back!_

Joseph didn't know how long he and Clarisse had been standing in the pagoda, their arms around each other, her cheek resting on his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder and while he was enjoying the moment, reality began to creep in again to his thoughts and he realised that the palace was still full of guests and, once they realised the newlyweds had gone….

"Clarisse?" he began, not wanting to break the moment but not wanting to be discovered.

"Mmmm?" Clarisse, having half-forgotten the guests, was quite content where she was, Joseph's arms tightly around her, his goatee and breath tickling her ear, ignoring the growing ache in her feet- _this_ was the private time they deserved!

"I have to break this up….it's getting a little cool…"

"I'm not complaining," she snuggled even closer, playfully and flirtatiously.

"I know that, and neither am I but…my wife, I have remembered that there is one tiny problem we haven't considered…"

"Oh? What's that?" Clarisse pulled away from him and regarded him intently.

"There a quite a few wedding guests still up in the ballroom and….once they discover that we're gone…."

"Oh, I see," she said, suddenly understanding.

"So… what do we do?"

"I think… it might be quite easy to get inside… are we going to retire to your…"

"No, I think your suite would be the easiest place to go."

"But…."

"No buts, we're going there… but the only question is; how?"

This time, it was Clarisse's turn to smile smugly. "Very, very easily," before pulling him by the hand back towards the main front doors.

"Are you sure….?" Joseph was momentarily baffled. "…There are guests who could be wondering in the palace foyer…."

"… no, they are not… the ballroom doors have been closed to prevent them from doing just that," Clarisse said with a smug smile. "Remember, Rupert stopped that habit years ago…"

"Aah, yes…" but he refrained from continuing that train of thought- WHY Rupert had made this change, NOT to lighten the workload of the security team but to prevent unsuspecting guests from happening on their King with his latest… paramour.

However, at that moment, he didn't want to remind his wife of that, not on their second wedding day.

"Let's go," she murmured, kicking off her shoes as they stepped into the foyer (the uniformed guards stationed near the ballroom discreetly turning their heads away) and then quietly made her way across the black and white parquet floors to stand, triumphantly, on the second step, leading up to e second floor.

Joseph had watched her in amazement- she was truly a woman of many talents- before he realised that he was still in the front doorway and his wife was watching him.

"Are you coming?" she teased and he chuckled, half self-consciously, before he too crept across the floor- although, in his case, he did it much easily, having been used to walking silently across any type of floor.

"You look like you used to do that for a living," she teased as they climbed the stairs, side by side.

"Well it was one of the skills I was hired for- a special skill of mine while ensuring the safety and well-being of the royal family."

"What WAS your boss like? Was she a good boss?" Clarisse sounded neutral.

"She WAS a good boss… most of the time," he gave her a sideways glance, his lips twitching.

"Oh really? When wasn't your boss a good boss?"

"Well… there were times when some of her ideas were a little… silly… and don't even get me started on the times when she attempted to escape… when she was much younger, of course."

"Joseph!" she stopped at the top of the stairs to turn and glare at him, but Joseph could see a twinkle in her eye.

"But, all in all, she was an extraordinary boss- I shall miss working for her," he finished softly as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Although… there is no better position that I ascended to that I'm not delighted about," he finished as he looped her hand through his arm and continued the walk down the hallway to the royal suite.

When they arrived, they discovered that her guards had discreetly stepped away for a moment, but there was still a moment's hesitation as they stood there and stared at the closed suite doors, representing the fact that as soon as they stepped through the doors, it was an entirely new beginning for them, no one would judge them being alone in their suite….

"Your… Clarisse… may I escort you inside your suite?"

"Of course…" she began before, suddenly, Joe scooped her up into his arms ("Joseph! Your knees!" she squealed, half concerned, half delighted) and pushed his way into her suite, the double doors slamming behind them.

0

Once inside the suite, there was a moment's pause as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other, before she awkwardly began to wiggle, wanting to get down before she really hurt Joseph.

"You seem to want to get away from me," he teased as he set her down on the ground.

"Not in the slightest- I just don't want to hurt your knees," she said simply as she stood in front of him again.

"My knees are fine… I just didn't want to break with tradition- isn't a husband supposed to carry his bride over their first threshold?"

"Maybe, if the said bride and groom are considerably younger and the groom doesn't have knee replacements," Clarisse said crisply, although she was feeling a little nervous about having Joseph here in her suite… he had been in here plenty of times before, she told herself sternly, but tonight… it was so much more, so different…"

"Hey," he said, reaching out and caressing her cheek with his hand. "It's alright."

"What do you mean, it's alright?" Clarisse had always suspected he could read her mind, and this instance just confirmed it.

"I mean… this is a very new situation for both of us… but I want you to know, that I'm not going to push you in any way. I've waited for you for so long, Clarisse, I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

Clarisse wanted to cry at his words- as always, he was so kind and so sensitive, knowing what she wanted and showing so much patience towards her and her failings, she didn't deserve him….

"You do, you deserve to be happy and I hope that I will be able to give that to you, for the rest of our lives… along with Mia and Pierre," he spoke again and Clarisse was suddenly even more unnerved but she had enough presence of mind to speak the truth to him:

"You have, you always have," before she moved closer to him and touched his cheek gently, always a special sign of affection between of them and then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, as she had at the alter earlier that day, although, this time, Joseph wasn't stunned and he soon took control of the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and crushing her against him.

This was a kiss that they had been waiting to experience for a long, long time; the passion and love they had always felt for each other finally being able to be released… and the release was not only a relief for both of them but was also a release that frightened and exhilarated them both, Clarisse more the former, Joseph the latter.

"…and you always will," she finished dazedly when she finally pushed away from him and Joseph gave her a sly smile as he stepped back and smoothly locked the door, his eyes still on hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked solicitously- he wasn't sure how he looked but Clarisse looked… dishevelled, with her hair and dress mussed up, her lips swollen from kissing, her cheeks flushed a bright red, an earring lying on the floor beside her and her shoes dropped beside her on the floor.

"I… I'm fine," she murmured, giving him a stunned look, her eyes bright. "I'll be back in a moment," before she surprised him by turning and heading towards the bedroom.

Joseph stood there for a moment, stunned and worried that he had pushed her too far, too fast and too hard, before he moved further into the room- he would give her some time to cool down before he went to find her.

He was pleasantly surprised to discover several pieces of their wedding cake (he couldn't actually recall having tasted any, so he was looking forward to eating some) as well as a chilling bottle of champagne and two glasses, and he knew who would have organised this- Clarisse's maids, which was a lovely, thoughtful idea, he thought to himself as he popped the cork on the champagne and skilfully poured two glasses of champagne. Joseph himself didn't particularly like champagne- much too dry- but on an occasion such as this, it was a necessary part of the celebration.

He suddenly realised that he had to go downstairs and collect some of his belongings- enough until the palace guests left in the next few days- in order to remain in the suite with Clarisse, but he didn't dare go down while there were guests still around or that Clarisse was upset with him.

"That was thoughtful of you," came Clarisse's soft voice came from the doorway of the bedroom, and Joseph was relieved that she didn't sound upset.

"I figured that we deserved a celebration… it is, after all, our wedding night," he responded, turning around with two champagne flutes in his hands, both of which he almost lost when he set eyes on Clarisse, looking radiant in an ivory coloured slip, her face bereft of makeup and her jewellery (aside from her wedding ring) having been removed.

"I don't necessarily wear this to bed at night," she waved over herself. "But I don't really have an appropriate nightgown for… tonight… I may have to go shopping…" she sounded vulnerable and a little regretful but regret was the last thing Joseph was feeling as he set the glasses down and strode towards her.

"You look beautiful, no matter what you wear," he said before he reached over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"What? No kiss like before?" she looked at him quizzically, playfully and Joseph suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I… I didn't want to push you too far…"

"No, I know that you didn't want to do that… I actually thought… you didn't push me hard enough," Clarisse looked at him coyly, flirtatiously before she turned serious. "I'm a little frightened of how that kiss would make me feel- I've never felt like this before, _no one_ has made me feel like this before- and it scared me."

"It scared me too… but… I don't want you to be scared," he admitted as he led her back to the sofa and sat down next to her, handing her one glass flute.

"I'm not scared- whenever I'm with you, I'm not scared," she said simply as she accepted the glass. "You've protected me for most of your life, and I know you will continue you to do so, but I will always be out of love…"

"Of course, it has always been out of love, but… I should have been removed from your presence years earlier when you had first suspected…."

"Why would I remove such a wonderful bodyguard, who did his job and protected my children and I so well? Besides, the question I really want to ask is…" she moved closer to him and rested a hand on his knee. "Why are discussing something like this on our wedding night?"

"I don't know," Joseph gave her a calm, tender smile. "I do know that I want to propose a toast… to you, my wife, my bride, my love," he turned to her, his glass raised towards her. "I simply cannot believe that you agreed to marry me- and marry me in secret, away from the prying eyes of parliament and public…"

"I can't believe we got away with it," she joked with a broad smile.

"… Yes, I cannot believe that either but we did and we could… and now we can enjoy our happily ever after…."

"Happily ever after," she echoed in a happy tone- she had never thought that they would have a happily ever after, especially with Joseph, but now….

"Yes. Happily ever after- I love you very, very much…. To you, my beautiful, darling Clarisse…."

"I love you too… and don't you mean… to us?" she responded before clinking her glass with his and taking a sip.

"Alright… to us!" he echoed as he followed suit, sipping his champagne before setting his glass down. "Would you like some wedding cake?" he waved towards the plate sitting beside the silver bucket but she shook her head.

"I'm not particularly hungry right now," she murmured, her butterflies suddenly appearing again and he reached over and rested his hand on her hand.

"Remember what I told you? We're in no hurry."

"I know… I hope Mia is alright down there," she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think she would definitely be alright… although I can imagine Scott trying to figure out where we've gone," he said with a chuckle and she lightly slapped his arm.

"That's not very nice."

"Charlotte would have told him."

They sat for a little longer in peaceful silence before Clarisse shivered, an action that Joseph immediately noticed.

"Are you cold?" he asked, before wrapping an arm around her and she snuggled in.

"Not really… I was just thinking…."

"Thinking what?"

"How close we came to losing each other."

"Don't say that," he sat up and turned to look at her. "We wouldn't lost each other… we would have found each other eventually… I'm just glad that you said yes…"

"I was scared to… but I was more scared of losing you," she said softly, touching his cheek with her hand. "Out of everything that was going on in the country at that time, I was most scared of losing you."

"You wouldn't have lost me, darling," he said tenderly, brushing a tear away from her face. "Not in the slightest…. I was more afraid of losing you…."

"Which you wouldn't have," she looked up at him, tenderness and determination in her eyes. "I wouldn't have let you go off without a fight."

"I can imagine that…." he grinned at her and suddenly Clarisse felt again how much she loved him.

"I'm glad we had that secret ceremony to ourselves."

"So am I… and even the public blessing… but now… it's just us, as it should be," he moved closer and his hand around her shoulder began to run up and down it.

"As… as it should be," she echoed almost dreamily, her face just inches away from his and then their lips met again….

This time, there were no regrets, no fears, just the love and tenderness that had been growing between them finally allowed to come to the surface and spilling over, breaking the boundaries that had been enforced on them, by protocol and themselves.

Joseph didn't know how they did it, but he suddenly realised that they had made their way from the sofa in the living room to her soft bed, still kissing, her delicate fingers making fast work of his vest, shirt and tie, and she looked incredibly seductive as she reclined back on the bed, fiddling with his belt….

"You drive me crazy, woman," he murmured between kisses, fiddling with her slip before suddenly, there was a tear and it was being flung across the room.

"Isn't that what a wife is supposed to do?" Clarisse asked innocently- he was so gentle and tender, she felt as though her whole body was on fire, she had never felt like this before and she was exhilarated yet so vulnerable….

She could never have imagined that Joseph had the ability to make her feel like this, but she was very happy that it was him that could do this… as far as she was concerned, she was glad that it was him and only him.

"I… I'm not sure about that… but you are so beautiful…" before any other additional coherent thoughts left their respective minds as he dipped his head back towards hers….

0

"What do you think the newspapers will say in the morning?" Mia asked Lily much later as they were climbing the stairs towards her suite.

"I'd say they will be pretty outlandish in their headlines- _PRINCESS DOESN'T GET MARRIED BUT THE QUEEN HAS BEEN MARRIED TWO DAYS!_ I'm surprised that Elsie Kentworthy won't be on the stairs tomorrow morning, begging for an exclusive with you or your grandmother.

"Sebastian has put a blanket ban on any press being anywhere on the palace grounds until the coronation itself- after what Viscount Mabrey did, he is seriously considering changing the level of access the press has to the royal family and the grounds and I'm going to work to support him in that."

Mia stopped to realise that Lily had stopped and was looking at her with a mixture of respect and awe on her face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You… today, you proved that you can be Queen…and this is another example of how formidable you're going to be, just like your grandmother."

"I would hardly call myself formidable," Mia blushed but Lily looked unconvinced.

"I would- and I would also say that your grandmother and Joseph would agree with me."

"Well…"

"They would… and I am very impressed that they managed to evade the press and parliament to get married, very clever!" and Lily was being honest- when Mia had told her that Clarisse and Joe had eloped two nights earlier, she had been sceptical- the Queen was a stickler for doing the right thing and Joseph wouldn't let the Queen leave the palace unnecessarily- but when Mia has insisted on it, she had believed her and at the wedding… she was feeling proud of both of them, they deserved a chance of happiness.

"What are the chances of me being able to do that when and if I get married?" Mia wondered aloud and Lily laughed.

"I don't think so… you'll have Scott, Joe and your grandmother watching your every move… although maybe you might have a chance to convince them to have a smaller wedding… maybe!"

"I hope so," and the two girls giggled together before they made their way to Mia's suite, where the rest of the bridesmaids were waiting for them.

0

Sure enough, the next morning's papers and the television news (as well as Elsie's morning show) had 'full and live coverage' (to quote one television reporter) of the 'most interesting wedding of the summer' but they were all disappointed to discover Sebastian's blanket ban on the press's presence at the palace- aside from a press statement released by the palace in regards to the wedding, there was no other details released.

"But it won't stop the press from asking wedding guests," Joseph said cynically when he and Clarisse finally managed to get up for breakfast- it was been a new sensation, waking up with Joseph beside her, but Clarisse knew that she liked it and would quickly get used to it, especially when he woke her up with a kiss, a kiss that turned into something more….

"I could get used to this," Joseph said when they finally broke apart and she chuckled.

"So could I… I didn't think I could, having not shared a bed with Rupert in a long, long time… but I like this…" she snuggled up to him and Joseph chuckled as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too… and I definitely would not choose a suite away from you!"

It was mid-morning when they finally chose to get out of bed- and Clarisse was a little embarrassed to discover a tea tray waiting outside the door for them.

"Of course it won't, but at least they won't be able to get onto the palace grounds," Clarisse said cheerfully as she sat down at the table and sipped her cup of tea.

"You were alright with Sebastian and Charlotte working out a statement to release to the press, weren't you?" she suddenly looked a little worried and he chuckled.

"No, I'm more than alright with that… I just don't like those… vultures…"

"Vultures?" Clarisse raised an eyebrow before she realised that he was referring to the press. "I never heard anyone describe them like that before."

"It's my own personal view of them… but they can be like that, can't they?"

"I have to agree with you there… but you don't have to worry, after the coronation, there will hopefully be less public outings for me….""

"Won't you miss that?"

"Of course not… well, a little bit," she admitted. "There are a few charities that I would like to continue to be part of, but it's not going to be as necessary for me to be out in public as it will be for Mia…. Unless you want to be in the public eye?" she looked at him teasingly over her cup and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, I would really love to be part of that… not! I'm happily retired now and that's how it's going to stay for me."

"And I won't be too far behind you… we can do whatever we want- within reason, before you say anything- and that's something I'm looking forward to….

"Well, I do have an idea of something we need to do, before or after the coronation, whichever you prefer…"

"And what is something that we need to do, before or after the coronation, as you suggested."

"A honeymoon," Joseph stated simply, and there was a long pause as Clarisse considered his words.

 _A honeymoon… a honeymoon… their honeymoon… a honeymoon with Joseph…. what a wonderful idea, an idea she had thought of the moment they had been declared married…_

"You don't need to look so serious, it was only a suggestion," he continued in an amused tone.

"And it's an idea that I very much want to do… _after_ the coronation, there is still so much to be done…"

"That's fine with me, although you won't be doing anything today, he said decisively, setting down his coffee cup and walking over to set hers down.

"What do you think I will be doing instead?" Clarisse said coyly, her heart skipping a beat- she had never been this flirtatious and playful in her life, but she had to admit that she loved it.

"Oh… I have a few ideas…" he said as he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist as she did the same to him.

"I'm so glad I said yes to you," she murmured as he nuzzled her neck, his lips rising from her neck to her cheek, tracing a pattern from cheek to lips.

"I'm so glad that I heard you say yes to me and that I actually believed you… and that we eloped…"

"Is this our happily ever after?"

"I think it might be, Mrs Bonnell, I think it might be…" before his lips covered hers again and the rest of the world disappeared as he led her back towards the bedroom….


End file.
